Minha Nada Mole Vida
by Denise Naomi
Summary: Meu nome é Ginny Malfoy. 34 anos. Casada. 4 filhos e mais um a caminho. Moro na Mansão da família mais rica do Reino Mágico. Meu pai e meu sogro competem para ter a atenção dos netos. Meu marido anda distraído e tendo reuniões demais com a secretária.
1. Introdução

**Minha Nada Mole Vida**

Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley. Tenho 34 anos e a certeza de que tenho tudo o que sempre desejei quando era pequena.

Quando tinha 11 anos costumava gastar horas e horas imaginando como seria minha grande e verdadeira história de amor, meu príncipe encantado no cavalo branco me levando ao castelo onde viveríamos felizes para sempre com nossa única filha ruivinha com olhos verdes muito vivos.

Aos 14 anos, caí na real e me dei conta de que nunca teria uma filha ruivinha de olhos verdes, pois percebi que não viveria a minha grande e verdadeira história de amor com Harry Potter, o menino que eu acreditei que iria me casar e ter filhos com a idade que tenho hoje, o menino que é quase um irmão para mim.

Aos 15 anos me encontrei sendo o alvo principal de gozação e de olhares discretos durante a refeição de Draco Malfoy. E aos 16, a gozação e os olhares se transformaram em beijos e carícias, e o nascimento de um sentimento e uma necessidade desconhecida, tanto para mim quanto para ele. Começamos a nos encontrar quase todas as noites atrás do campo de quadribol escondidos, achávamos muito excitante e divertido a sensação de estar fazendo algo proibido, foi realmente tudo maravilhoso. Mas ainda me irritava profundamente o jeito com que ele implicava com todos os grifinórios, os não nascido sangue-puro e, principalmente, meu irmão e seus amigos.

Aos 17, estava em meu último ano, apenas estudando como uma boa aluna faria, fofocando com minha melhor amiga Luna como sempre e morrendo de saudades das noites atrás do campo de quadribol com Draco, pois este havia se formado e começado a trabalhar com os negócios da família.

Certamente, decidimos terminar nossa aventura em sua formatura, uma decisão conjunta e conveniente para ambos. Fiquei mais chateada do que pude imaginar, nunca percebi o quão importante ele era para mim até então. Mas fui forte e continuei com a minha vida, como sabia que ele tinha continuado com a dele. Entretanto, para minha surpresa, no primeiro passeio para Hogsmeade depois do Natal daquele mesmo ano, Draco apareceu na vila com uma pequena e delicada rosa vermelha nas mãos, a minha favorita, um sorriso encantador no rosto, pedindo para conversar comigo.

Aquele dia foi inesquecível pra mim. Foi a primeira vez que Draco falou o que realmente sentia em relação a nós. Nunca havíamos conversado realmente sobre o que sentíamos em relação ao outro, mas sabíamos que nos respeitávamos bastante. Chorei de emoção por saber que ele sentiu minha falta todos aqueles meses que não nos vimos, por saber que não conseguia parar de pensar em mim como eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, por dizer que me amava como nunca achou que fosse possível. Transformei-me em uma mulher naquele dia.

Depois daquela visita, muitas outras se sucederam. Ele sempre arranjava um jeito de entrar nas propriedades da escola de noite. Voltamos a nos encontrar atrás do campo de quadribol.

Quando pensei que não podia ser mais feliz, a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido a uma garota que havia acabado de completar 17 anos aconteceu. Descobri que havia engravidado. Chorei dias e noites, desolada. Luna foi realmente minha amiga naqueles dias de agonia. Passei quase dois meses discutindo mentalmente se deveria ou não contar a Draco, mas de jeito algum iria abrir mão dessa criança que nem havia se formado ainda em minha barriga.

Decidi contar. Luna era a única que sabia e me deu o maior apoio, achava que era direito dele saber também, mesmo não querendo a criança, ele deveria saber.

Meu ano letivo estava quase terminando quando contei a Draco. Sabia que estaria pondo em risco minha relação com ele, mas isso não importava, tinha uma vida dentro de mim e não deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela. Draco apenas olhou para mim, inexpressivo. Ficamos apenas nos olhando silenciosamente. Depois de alguns segundos ele soltou um ar cansado e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, um hábito _tão_ dele. Soltou um palavrão e deu umas voltas pelo campo de quadribol, lugar onde havia lhe contado.

Fiquei péssima. Tudo que pensei no momento foi '_Draco não me quer mais, não quer nem eu nem meu filho._' Lágrimas rolaram soltas pelo meu rosto.

Chorava tanto que nem tinha percebido que ele não estava mais dando voltas. Passou o braço pelos meus ombros, me abraçando, e disse que daria tudo certo, pois ele estaria lá. E eu sabia que ele estaria.

Uma semana depois ele apareceu no castelo, durante a janta, pedindo para conversar comigo. Saímos para o lago de mãos dadas, ganhando olhares descrentes de todos os alunos, mas eu já não ligava mais com o que falassem. Lá, ele ajoelhou em minha frente antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca e me mostrou um anel. Ele me pediu em casamento. Estava tão surpresa que nem liguei que estava ainda com o uniforme, com os cabelos esvoaçados e com fome por ter a ultima refeição interrompida. Tudo que importou no momento foi ver Draco, vestido impecavelmente de preto, ajoelhado com um olhar de expectativa para mim; foi quando respondi sim e ganhei o beijo mais apaixonante que existia; foi quando ele deu aquele sorriso, destinado apenas a pessoas especiais como ele mesmo diz, e disse que me amava.

Terminei o último ano com notas não tão boas como desejava, mas não me importei muito, estaria preparando um casamento a partir do momento que saísse das propriedades de Hogwarts.

Contamos a família de Draco primeiro, porque eram, principalmente, só duas pessoas. Sua mãe e seu pai. Fiquei o dia todo com o coração batendo a mil antes da visita que faríamos a eles. Sabia da fama de Lúcio Malfoy, mas Draco fazia questão de contar a seu pai com ela ao lado. Garantiu-me que não aconteceria nada, bom, e eu já confiava cegamente nele. Foi mais fácil que pensei. Narcisa foi um amor e ficou muito contente em saber que teria mais um Malfoy no mundo para mimar. Lúcio foi bem agradável, pareceu perceber que Draco realmente gostava de mim, e se Draco estava feliz, ele também estaria.

Por outro lado, para contar a minha família foi mais difícil que pude imaginar. Juntá-los para uma reunião era realmente complicado, ainda mais com a família aumentando a todo o momento. Gui e Fleur tinham acabado de ter gêmeos. Carlinhos e a mulher, Joanne, também tinham sua filha de quase 4 anos. Os gêmeos tinham suas namoradas, Percy tinha Penélope com quem tinha uma pimpolha de 2 anos, e Ron casara-se com Mione. Harry também estava lá por ser dá família.

Todos tiveram reações variadas quando disse que estaria me casando ainda naquelas férias, mas em geral todos acharam uma grande piada. Riram e fizeram comentários sem graça do gênero "_Como uma criança pode estar casando?"_ e "_Harry pediu sua mão quando?_". Explodi de raiva por ninguém prestar a devida atenção em mim. Gritei a todos eles que estaria me casando com Draco Malfoy e foi quando bateram na porta e ele apareceu. Todos olharam chocados e raivosos quando ele entrou e me deu um leve beijo no rosto, entrelaçando sua mão com a minha. A reação mudou instantaneamente. Meus pais e Percy estavam boquiabertos, Fred e Jorge não paravam de gritar para a doninha, digo Draco, sair. Carlinhos e Gui estavam tão vermelhos de raiva quanto Ron, que gritava que eu era muito nova para casar. O que eu achava injusto, pois ele mesmo havia se casado com a minha idade. E Harry estava entre triste e bravo, acho que ele estava gostando de mim, mas eu nunca soube se era ou não verdade.

Mandei todos se calarem e disse que me casaria com Draco, gostando ou não, pois esperava um filho dele. Arrependi-me no mesmo momento. Os oito homens da casa quase o mataram naquele dia. No fim, meus pais o aceitaram perfeitamente e meus irmãos apenas se conformaram.

O casamento foi simplesmente perfeito, também deveras. Nunca havia pensado que organizar um casamento era tão trabalhoso, por sorte tive ajuda de minha mãe, Narcisa e Luna. Foi de fato, o dia mais maravilhoso que vivi até aquele momento. Fred e Jorge até se comportaram. Lúcio e meu pai não se provocaram nenhuma vez, o que eu achei um verdadeiro milagre. E Draco? Bom, Draco como sempre estava impecável e perfeito em suas vestes. Não tive o que se chama de príncipe encantado tradicional em meu casamento, mas ver Draco lá no altar, com aquele sorriso especial no rosto, foi infinitamente melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que desejei. Vivemos nossa grande história de amor juntos, e ainda vivemos. Todos os dias de nossas vidas.

Logo depois da lua-de-mel me mudei para a Mansão Malfoy, onde vivo até hoje.

Diferente de como sonhava quando pequena, tive quatro filhos e estou esperando mais um. Sempre pensei que ter muitos filhos como meus pais tiveram seria trabalhoso, mas hoje Draco e eu pensamos que talvez não nos importaríamos com um time inteiro de quadribol. E diferente de como pensava, não tive nenhum ruivinho como eu, até agora todos herdaram o loiro platinado e o cinza dos olhos de Draco, exceto por Julie que o máximo que chegou perto de um vermelho Weasley na cabeça, foi um loiro avermelhado.

Meus filhos são meus orgulhos. Todos são inteligentes e carinhosos, apesar de terem a frieza Malfoy também. Os mais velhos, Ethan e Emilly, foram para a Sonserina, pro orgulho de Draco e Lúcio. Julie receberá a carta a qualquer momento, e é a que mais chega perto de um Weasley dentro dessa Mansão, tenho uma pequena esperança dentro de mim que ela vá para a Grifinória como eu fui. E tem Kyle, mas ele tem apenas 5 anos e está longe de freqüentar Hogwarts, como eu desejo do fundo do meu coração. Eles estão crescendo tão rápido...

Provavelmente, depois desse pequeno relato, você deve ter concluído: No final das contas ela viveu, e ainda vive, sua grande e verdadeira história de amor. Não teve seu perfeito príncipe encantado idealizado que apareceria em um cavalo branco, mas encontrou o amor em uma pessoa inesperada e cheia de defeitos e não se imagina vivendo sem ele. Não mora em um castelo, mas sim na Mansão da família mais rica do Reino Mágico. Tem seus filhos, que apesar de não terem seus cabelinhos ruivos, são os orgulhos da mamãe. E está vivendo feliz para sempre, certo?

Errado.

Nem eu, nem ninguém agüentamos mais todas essas meninas que ficam aparecendo na lareira à procura de Ethan. Ninguém mandou ser bonitão como o pai. Para minha segurança de mãe, ele é tão parecido com o pai que não dá bola para elas. É muito seletivo nesse aspecto.

Ethan não para de ameaçar todos os meninos que mandam corujas a Emilly, mas antes fossem só ele. Lúcio e Draco também não estão nada satisfeitos.

Kyle cada dia que passa anda mais travesso.

Julie anda muito estranha esses dias, mais reservada. Muito diferente do que todos estão acostumados.

Meu pai e meu sogro estão competindo de novo para ver quem tem mais a atenção dos netos. O que é engraçado até certo ponto. As crianças ficam muito mimadas. E, eu sei que isso acontece quando meu pai está muito carente e solitário desde a morte da minha mãe, há cinco anos. E às vezes é apenas implicância com Lúcio. Ele tem netos de sobra se considerar a família toda.

Estou ainda na fase dos enjôos da minha gravidez, a pior com certeza, e, depois de quatro filhos, posso dizer que sou perita no assunto.

E por fim, meu marido anda muito distraído ultimamente, tendo reuniões _demais_ com a nova secretária. E eu não estou gostando nada, nada disso!

DgDgDgDgDg

Acordei com pequenos dedinhos puxando meu cabelo. Quando abri os olhos vi um dos pares de olhos cinzas que eu amo tanto. Não pude evitar sorrir. Era meu filho mais novo, Kyle, achando a maior graça em acordar a mãe.

"Acordou a mamãe, né!" Ele deu uma risadinha travessa "De novo!"

Antes que pudesse pegá-lo e o torturar de cócegas, Draco acordou ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão.

"Acho que não, hein!" E quase _me_ matou de cócegas! Ele _sempre_ faz isso! "Salve-se Kyle!"

Meu pequeno saiu correndo do quarto, dando risadinhas.

Quando Draco finalmente parou, me encontrei tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Ele estava sorrindo para mim. Um sorriso lindo, que me fazia derreter toda.

"Que foi?" Pergunto a ele enquanto sentávamos na cama. A cama era um exagero de grande. Mas Draco insistiu que deveríamos ter a maior e a melhor. Típico dele.

"Estou apenas pensando em como tenho a mulher mais linda desse mundo na minha cama todos os dias" Amo quando ele diz essas coisas... Ele consegue ser tão romântico quando você menos espera.

O abracei forte e fechei os olhos enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos. Conheço esse toque a quase 20 anos, mas me perco em sensações indescritíveis todas às vezes. Soltei-o apenas quando tive que sair correndo para o banheiro. O maldito enjôo apareceu.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Bom dia!" Cumprimentei a todos quando, finalmente, desci para o café da manhã. Aqueles enjôos ainda não me deram sossego.

Lúcio estava na cabeceira da grande e cara mesa da sala de jantar, conversando animado com Ethan, sobre a temporada de quadribol. Narcisa contava as garotas que queria leva-las as compras. Acho um absurdo que crianças dessa idade tenham tanta roupa assim, mas não comento nada. Minha sogra às vezes pode ser impossível. Draco ajudava Kyle a comer.

Todos me cumprimentaram educadamente enquanto tomava meu lugar ao lado de Draco.

"Ginevra," Lúcio me chamou a atenção "Espero que esteja se sentindo bem" Sorri para ele agradecendo. Ele era bem atencioso quando se tratava de seus netos. Quem um dia imaginaria que Lúcio Malfoy ficaria todo meloso por causa de seus netos? Bom, eu que não.

"Obrigada Lúcio"

"Estou providenciando uma poção para você, querida."

"Obrigada, Narcisa, seria de muita ajuda."

Senti alguém subir em meu colo. Era Kyle, sempre o mais apegado a mãe. Ele me deu um sorrisinho travesso e mostrou um papel em sua mão. Mais um de seus desenhos. Não querendo ser uma mãe muito coruja, mas meu filho é muito talentoso para alguém de apenas 5 anos.

Olhei para o papel e vi vários rabiscos amarelos, que identifiquei como todos presentes a mesa, e um vermelho, que provavelmente era eu, se mexendo na folha.

"É lindo, Kyle" Dei-lhe um beijo em seus cabelos loirinhos "Vou guardar para sempre." E era verdade. Guardo todos os desenhos de todos os meus filhos. E pode ter certeza, É MUITA coisa! Draco sempre me diz pra jogar toda aquela papelada fora, mas eu simplesmente não consigo jogar fora algo tão especial, mesmo que os desenhos sejam apenas rabiscos num papel. Pra mim continuam sendo importante. Draco também só diz isso de birra, uma vez encontrei um montinho de papeis em seu armário que são os desenhos que nossos filhos fizeram pra ele.

"Acho que já vou indo" Draco se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto de cada mulher presente no recinto. Olhei para ele abobalhada.

"Como assim acha que já vai indo?" Perguntei abobalhada. Era domingo! Dia de a família ficar em casa! Junta! Se divertindo! E ele simplesmente diz que _já vai indo_?

"Gin..." Ele me olhou com um brilho de remorso nos olhos "Jenny me mandou uma coruja urgente, preciso ir ao escritório" Olhei-o muito feio "Me desculpe" e se foi, antes que eu pudesse arrancar suas orelhas de raiva.

Jenny é a secretária dele. Está no escritório há 2 meses só, mas já me irrita profundamente. Ela é daquele tipo bonitona super desenvolvida, se é que vocês me entendem. E tem apenas 20 anos. Mas é uma cínica! Uma vez apareci no escritório de Draco e ela simplesmente disse que não podia vê-lo. Como assim não podia vê-lo? Eu _sou_ a mulher dele! Depois que comecei a discutir com aquela loirinha metida a besta, Draco apareceu na porta e deu uma bronca nela por não permitir que eu o visse. Hunf. Bem feito! Só que depois disso, ela começou a mandar corujas toda hora que Draco estava em casa, tipo na janta ou de domingo, acho que é o jeito dela de se vingar por aquele dia. Privando-me de vê-lo! Bom, se ela achou que eu ficaria brava, ela acertou!

Está me irritando _demais_ o fato de vê-lo menos que o de costume! Será que ela não se toca de que Draco quer ficar um pouco em casa também, poxa!

Ou...

Será que Draco está realmente _querendo_ ir ao escritório. Querendo mesmo ir a essas reuniões. Ou querendo ver _Jenny_? Nunca me ocorreu antes que ele poderia querer sair de casa aos domingos voluntariamente. Nunca me ocorreu antes que ele poderia estar tendo um _caso_ com Jenny. Ela é bem bonita e atraente, é verdade. Posso sentir meus olhos ardendo, agora. Será que depois de tanto tempo, ele se cansou de mim? Nos casamos muito cedo, mas eu sempre tive certeza de que era _ele_ com quem eu queria passar o resto de meus dias juntos, mas será que era o que ele queria também? Será que ele não me _ama_ mais? Levantei um pouco desorientada e pedi licença a todos a mesa. Voltei tão apressada pro quarto que não ouvi Julie me chamando, nem Ethan me olhando preocupado, nem Emilly que reclamava que estava gorda demais para entrar no vestido novo, nem Kyle passando geléia nos cabelos de Lúcio.

* * *

E ai gente?? O q vcs acharam???

Me mandem reviews dizendo, ok?

Essa fic, é junção de ideias q eu tive a pouco tempo... pus no papel, agora vamos ver no que dá! rs

Como é minha segunda fic... me perdoem pq ainda sou nova no ramo ta?!

Beijãooo a todos e obigada por ler:)


	2. Surpresa?

**Surpresa?**

Já deviam ser umas 3 horas da tarde, eu imaginava. Estava apenas deitada em minha cama desde o café da manhã. Perdi o almoço provavelmente. Já não estava mais chorando. Estava apenas lá, olhando o teto.

Suspirei.

Estava muito atordoada. Draco sempre foi diferente de todos os homens que conheci, não que ele não teve sua época arrasa corações, mas ele nunca foi de mentir. Isso todos sabem. Draco Malfoy não mente.

Mas nesse caso não seria mentir. Seria omitir, certo? Eu não havia perguntado nada a ele do tipo "_Você está me traindo?"_ ou "_Está tendo uma aventura com a Jenny, não?". _E bom, ele poderia ter a mulher que quisesse em suas mãos. Estava no auge de seus 35 anos. Era lindo e ainda vestia terno e gravata o tempo inteiro. Tem como não ser irresistível? O que ele iria querer ainda comigo?

Estou na minha quinta gravidez e a barriga vai começar a aparecer uma hora ou outra.

Meu cabelo não anda aquela coisa de linda ultimamente, e eu só vomito no momento. Com certeza, isso não é _nem um pouco _atrativo.

"_Pare de besteira Ginny!" _Dizia uma voz na minha cabeça muito parecida com a da minha falecida mãe. _"Ele te ama e nunca faria algo para te magoar!"_

E eu tentei a todo custo acreditar nela.

Tem alguém batendo na porta novamente, me fazendo sair de meus pensamentos.

"Mãe!" Era Ethan "Abra a porta, por favor!"

"Estou um pouco cansada, Ethan" Respondi com a voz um pouco rouca.

"Você não comeu nada o dia todo!" Ele insistiu "Fará mal ao bebê e a você!"

Suspirei. Ele tinha razão. Estava sendo egoísta. Tinha uma vida dentro de mim que não tinha nada a ver com essas minhas besteiras.

Fiz um movimento com a varinha e a porta destrancou.

Ethan entrou e se sentou na cama do meu lado, silencioso, com um olhar preocupado. O mesmo olhar que Draco tinha quando estava preocupado.

"Você andou chorando mãe?" Perguntou segurando minha mão entre as suas. Estudando meu rosto.

"É uma besteira minha querido, coisa de mulher grávida" Forcei um sorriso "Nada com que deva se preocupar"

Ele continuou a estudar meu rosto. Olhava-me profundamente nos olhos. Não acreditando em uma única palavra que eu dizia. Às vezes esses homens Malfoy podiam ser bem insistentes, sabe?

"Você acha que o pai está te traindo" Disse com voz neutra.

"Não acho não!" Disse com a voz mais aguda que planejei.

"Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação" Continuava com a voz neutra.

Não conseguia acreditar que eu era tão transparente assim. Olhei os olhos de meu filho por alguns segundos e finalmente conclui.

"Você está aprendendo Legimencia (N/A: é assim que escreve gente? Me dá um help!) com quem?"

"Com o Avô" Respondeu dando de ombros, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Às vezes Lúcio ensinava essas coisas que eu preferiria que meus filhos não soubessem.

"Não é certeza ainda, mas eu acho que sim." Pude sentir meus olhos arderem de novo. Se fosse verdade que Draco estava me traindo, eu iria sofrer sim. Mas meus filhos sofreriam mais ainda. E isso é uma coisa que eu não quero por nada no mundo.

"Mãe!" Senti-o apertando suas mãos com a minha "O Papai te ama demais, ele não está te traindo, não seria louco de perder a mulher mais linda que conheço"

Sorri para ele. Podia ser o verdadeiro sonserino frio em Hogwarts, mas dentro de casa era de longe a frieza que gostava de exibir.

"Ah Ethan, você é um amor!" Aproximei para depositar um beijo em sua testa.

"Vamos mãe," Ele disse me pegando no colo da cama e me pondo em pé. Dei um gritinho assustada e depois ri. Ethan era um amor, fazia de tudo para não me ver de baixo astral. Era muito responsável para um rapaz de 16 anos. "Hoje é domingo, dia da família estar reunida! Como você gosta, lembra?"

"Onde estão todos?" Ele estava certo. Se Draco queria trabalhar, ou pior, se agarrar com Jenny, problema dele. Isso não me privaria de me divertir com meus filhos.

"Estão todos lá fora aproveitando o sol" Andei o percurso todo para os jardins com meu filho me guiando e contando sobre todos animadamente "Avó está tomando um chá com Emilly, Julie está caçando borboletas e Kyle estava me enchendo para dar uma volta de vassoura" Chegamos na porta de vidro que levava ao jardim mais bem cuidado da Grã-Bretanha pelo décimo ano consecutivo. Não era fácil ser um Malfoy, descobri logo que me casei. Apesar de todo o luxo e conforto que temos, vivemos num mundo de aparências e superficialidade. Não vou negar que isso me preocupou, com todos os mimos materiais que meus filhos teriam, eduquei-os da melhor forma que pude para que eles não se tornassem superficiais e esnobes. E acho que consegui, bom pelo menos com três deles. Emilly está numa fase que toda menina de 15 anos passa, apesar de eu nunca ter passado por ela. Acho que é pelo status social que tem. É muito vaidosa com tudo que diz respeito ao seu corpo. E isso está começando a me preocupar, ainda mais com Narcisa a influenciando tanto.

Passei pela porta que meu filho sinalizou para eu ir primeiro. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Com ele tenho certeza de que fiz um bom trabalho.

Caminhamos juntos até a mesa coberta em que Narcisa e Emilly bebiam um chá e conversavam. Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos tentando ajeita-los um pouco e amaldiçoei-me silenciosamente por não ter nem me dado o trabalho de passar uma escova neles hoje. Acomodei-me na cadeira que Ethan puxou para mim e sorri para as outras duas, enquanto vi meu filho mais velho indo em direção da "Casa De Quadribol", lugar que Lúcio mandou construir para um Draco de 10 anos guardar todas as suas vassouras. Eu já visitei o lugar várias vezes, é monstruoso o numero de vassouras que se pode encontrar lá. Todos os tipos, desde as mais velozes as mais clássicas.

Um elfo domestico apareceu e me serviu. Era tão irritante ter sempre uma dessas criaturas fazendo as coisas por você, mas não podia reclamar, eles sempre faziam tudo direito.

"Por que você passou o dia todo no quarto, mãe?" Emilly me perguntou com um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz.

"Estava enjoada, mas já passou" Menti, não podia dizer a verdade. Ainda não tinha certeza de nada, e não queria preocupar ninguém. Decidi que era melhor mudar o rumo da conversa "E você? Não vai aproveitar o sol com seus irmãos?"

Ri ao ver seu nariz, pequeno e empinado como o meu, se contorcer em nojo. Era uma verdadeira madame. Tinha medo de voar e não gostava de correr e de animais. Não sobrava muita coisa para fazer.

"Estou bem aqui"

"Onde está Kyle e Julie?" Perguntei quando não os vi em lugar nenhum.

"Lúcio está ajudando Julie a caçar borboletas" Narcisa respondeu e eu tive que me segurar para não gargalhar. Morava sobre o mesmo teto que Lúcio há quase 17 anos, mas ainda era difícil de acreditar que ele poderia estar pondo uma criança para dormir ou caçando borboletas com ela em algum canto das propriedades Malfoy. "E creio que Kyle estava olhando algumas vassouras na Casa de Quadribol"

Olhei para o extenso jardim a minha frente e vi minha filha mais nova, caminhando de mãos dadas com o avô, para nossa direção. Seus cabelos ondulados refletiam um tom avermelhado mais intenso por causa do sol e estava sem os óculos de aro rosa que usava há quatro anos já. Estava com um sorriso lindo em seu rostinho que fez meu coração aquecer. Fazia tempo que não a via sorrindo tão satisfeita. Ultimamente ela estava mais reservada, mas ainda não sei o porque.

"Não pegou nenhuma borboleta, minha querida?" Perguntei quando eles nos alcançaram. Ela se sentou ao meu lado enquanto Lúcio se acomodava entre Narcisa e Emilly.

"Dessa vez não, mamãe" Ela disse enquanto tirava os cabelos ondulados do rosto "Mas o vovô disse que talvez elas estavam muito rápidas para nós, por isso não as pegamos"

Olhei para Lúcio com uma sobrancelha erguida que estava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Satisfeito com a própria invenção. Olhei de volta para Julie.

"Onde estão seus óculos?" A vi tirar os óculos o bolso e estende-los para mim. Estava com uma lente quebrada. "Caíram no chão, acho que não vou poder mais usar"

Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela agora, estava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

"Posso fazer um _Reparo_ se me permitir, Ginevra" Lúcio se ofereceu perdendo o olhar de desanimo que nasceu no rosto da pequena. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de usa-los, mas era necessário. Ainda era muito nova para se submeter a qualquer Poção para melhorar a visão. Passei os óculos para ele que os concertou com um simples aceno de varinha e os pus de volta no rosto de Julie.

"Prontinho" Passei a mão por seus cabelos novamente loiros devido à sombra. Ela revirou os olhos. Um hábito tão Malfoy que eu descobri ser impossível de ser extinto. E que estou começando a adquiri-lo.

"Olha!" Ela disse apontando para frente "Ethan vai voar!" E saiu em direção a ele, provavelmente com a esperança de que o irmão a levasse para dar umas voltas também. Suspirei inconformada. Julie andava mudando de humor mais rápido que eu, como Draco gostava de me lembrar, não estava mais aberta e sorridente como todos a conheciam.

Assisti Ethan fazer algumas manobras no céu azul com Kyle na vassoura também, rindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Fazia justiça ao cargo de capitão do time da Sonserina. Estava no comando a desde o ano passado. Realmente fiquei orgulhosa com sua nomeação.

A tarde passou sem nenhuma surpresa. Realmente, são insubstituíveis os momentos que gasto com meus filhos. São de fato, a luz da minha vida.

DgDgDgDgDg

Na hora da janta, Draco não havia aparecido em casa ainda. E isso me deixou chateada. Tentei não me importar com sua ausência durante a refeição, mas estava certa de que quando ele chegasse em casa ouviria tudo que estava entalado na minha garganta. Bom, se a coragem aparecesse. E se decidisse o que lhe diria. Não tinha certeza ainda de que estava me traindo, mas sua ausência estava me incomodando. Isso sim, ele saberia.

Fechei cuidadosamente a porta do quarto de Kyle. Tinha finalmente colocado-o para dormir.

Caminhei para a porta da frente e bati levemente. Era o quarto de Julie.

"Pronta pra dormir, minha querida?"

Ela disse que sim se enfiando na cama. Sentei ao seu lado e tirei os óculos de seu rosto.

"Mamãe?" Me chamou com a voz pequena.

"Sim, meu amor"

"Papai anda tendo muito trabalho ultimamente, né?"

Assenti arrumando a coberta o mais confortável que pude.

"Estou com saudades dele" Olhei enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Eles também estavam percebendo. Estavam sentindo falta do pai também. Draco ouviria aquela noite. Ah! Se ouviria!

"Eu também" Me inclinei e beijei sua testa "Boa noite, minha querida"

"Boa noite, mamãe!" Levantei e sai do quarto deixando seu abajur aceso, Julie tinha medo de escuro, e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

No corredor encontrei Ethan e Emilly discutindo em sussurros, provavelmente não queriam acordar os menores. Quando me viram se calaram instantaneamente. Arqueei uma sobrancelha para eles. Recentemente suas brigas eram basicamente por causa dos convites que Emilly recebia para sair e Ethan não gostava. Resolvi não me intrometer. Estava muito cansada para isso. Aproximei dos dois e beijei-os no rosto.

"Boa noite os dois" Disse sorrindo "E se comportem, por favor!"

"Boa noite, mãe!" Emilly me respondeu e logo se retirou. Tentei não rir. Ela estava com um rosto muito aliviado quando partiu.

Ethan revirou os olhos e se virou para mim.

"Essa menina é impossível" Resmungou.

"Assim como você! Agora vá se deitar também!"

"Está bem" Se retirou também "Boa noite, mãe"

Caminhei até meu quarto no fim do corredor e deitei na enorme cama.

Decidi que não dormiria enquanto Draco não chegasse. Queria conversar com ele. Ou pelo menos lhe dar um puxão naqueles cabelos loiros que ele geralmente leva quase meia hora para cuidar todas as manhãs.

Suspirei.

Estava sentindo sua falta e as crianças também. E estava muito brava com ele, por ficar mais tempo fora do que dentro de casa. Já podia sentir meus olhos pesarem, mas não queria dormir. Queria pelo menos vê-lo antes de dormir.

Olhei no relógio, eram dez e meia já.

Fechei os olhos para descansar a vista. O sono estava realmente tomando forças. Achava que tinha ligação com a gravidez. Todas as outras vezes fiquei muito cansada e dormia mais que o normal.

Lutei contra a vontade de dormir ao máximo, mas aparentemente não foi o suficiente.

Acabei dormindo.

DgDgDgDgDg

Acordei no meio da noite um pouco desorientada, sentindo uma mão conhecida passar pelo meu ventre e depois ser substituída por lábios, que me faziam esquecer do mundo, depositar um beijo delicado.

"Está se comportando para a mamãe, sim?" Era Draco. E mesmo estando brava com ele, não pude evitar sorrir. Ele sempre teve essa mania de conversar com nossos filhos ainda na barriga. Um gesto que pode parecer tolo, mas eu acho a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Continuei deitada em silencio "Papai já te ama viu?" e depositou outro beijo delicado em meu ventre.

Agora me diz, COMO EU POSSO FICAR BRAVA COM ELE?

É muito injusto isso. Draco às vezes é tão doce apesar de toda a sua postura fria.

"Draco..." Sussurrei "Que horas são?"

Ele se aproximou mais de mim e me beijou na testa. Depois tirou os sapatos e subiu na cama, ainda de roupa social. Estava realmente cansado, como reparei. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu me acomodei em seu abraço. Talvez o puxão no cabelo pudesse ficar para amanhã, apesar de estar sendo idiota, por aceita-lo na minha cama mesmo brava, era impossível discutir com ele me abraçando desse jeito.

"São três da manhã" Respondeu com sua voz no meu cabelo "Volte a dormir, sim? Não quero que você se prejudique por minha causa"

"Você nunca me prejudica" Respondi enquanto ele acariciava meu ventre "Estou sentindo saudade de você. As crianças também"

"Eu também estou, meu amor" Ele suspirou "Mas esse processo que nossa empresa está enfrentando está se tornando mais complicado que imaginei"

Senti uma pontada de culpa dentro de mim. Draco estava com problemas na empresa da família e eu pensando que ele poderia estar se ocupando com a secretária. Ele não é esse tipo de homem.

"Vai dar tudo certo" Beijei-o no peitoral coberto pela camisa social, onde estava com a cabeça apoiada "Descanse, meu amor" Fechei meus olhos e dormi aninhada nele.

DgDgDgDgDg

Acordei na manhã seguinte sentindo falta de Draco na cama. Levantei e vi as horas. Eram 8 horas. Talvez o encontrasse na mesa do café ainda. Vesti meu robe o mais rápido que pude e calcei as pantufas.

Caminhei apressada para a sala de jantar com esperanças de encontrar Draco antes de ele ter que ir trabalhar.

Mas quando cheguei lá, apenas Ethan, Julie e Kyle estava a mesa.

"Onde está o pai de vocês?" Perguntei um pouco ofegante pela pequena corridinha. Estou completamente fora de forma.

"Encontrei-o no corredor às 6 da manhã um pouco apressado para ir ao escritório" Ethan me respondeu enquanto tentava fazer Kyle não tacar comida nos outros. "Disse que Jenny havia mandado uma coruja urgente" Me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida "_De novo_"

Sabia que era errado ficar brava com ele, estava tendo dificuldades no trabalho, mas era inevitável. E ainda tinha essa _Jenny_! Por que pelo menos uma vez não podia esperar que ele chegasse em seu horário no escritório? Duas horas não fazem diferença de verdade, fazem?

Antes que pudesse responder, saí correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

Malditos enjôos!

DgDgDgDgDg

Estava tomando meu café da manhã na companhia de Ethan, todos os outros já haviam tomado e não estavam em casa. Emilly, Julie e Kyle foram fazer compras com Narcisa e Lúcio foi para o escritório.

"O que quer fazer hoje?" Ethan me perguntou com o rosto neutro, me olhando nos olhos.

"Nada" Ele continuou olhando.

"Você quer ir ao escritório" Olhei-o irritada.

"Não é nada agradável fazer isso com os outros, Ethan!" Repreendi-o, estava começando a ficar chato esse negocio de Legimencia, principalmente em mim, sua mãe! "E não quero. Eu vou!"

Era verdade. Estava começando a cogitar a idéia de que se Draco estava tão ocupado para vir para casa, talvez eu pudesse ir vê-lo, fazer uma visitinha casual, sabe? Ver como estão as coisas por lá... _'Ver se Jenny estava com as mãos longe de seu marido' _disse uma vozinha chata em sua cabeça.

"Irei junto" Disse firme enquanto jogava os cabelos loiros para trás.

Suspirei.

"Se você quer" Dei de ombros e me levantei, havia acabado de comer já "Só vou pegar minha bolsa e aparatamos, está bem?"

"Não, não está" Ele se levantou também "Vamos aparatando para chegar lá e o papai me matar por permitir que você aparate grávida?"

Revirei os olhos.

"É perigoso só a partir do quinto mês!" Protestei. Homens! Acham que uma mulher grávida é uma inválida!

"Não vamos arriscar" Ele disse firme "Vou preparar uma chave de portal, vá pegar sua bolsa!"

Era realmente um amor toda sua preocupação comigo, mas dá para ver de onde surgiu toda essa proteção excessiva pelas mulheres da casa.

DgDgDgDgDg

Chegamos lá são e salvos para a consciência de Ethan.

Caminhamos até o elevador mágico e subimos até o ultimo andar, onde era a sala de Draco. Odeio andar nessas coisas, dá enjôos!

Chegamos no ultimo andar e caminhamos pelo corredor enorme que dava acesso a apenas três salas do andar. A sala de Draco, a de Lúcio e a de reuniões.

Passamos pela sala de reuniões que estava com a porta aberta. Havia uns 20 bruxos lá dentro, todos de terno, discutindo alto na enorme mesa de reuniões com Lúcio sentado na cabeceira da mesa. Ouvi Ethan ao meu lado tentar segurar a risada. Pareceu perceber também que o avô estava com uma cara bem entediada com todos aqueles bruxos gritando, parecia que a qualquer momento lhes lançariam uma imperdoável se não calassem a boca.

Caminhamos mais um pouco e paramos em frente à porta de Draco.

A mesa que pertencia a sua secretaria estava vazia. Olhei para Ethan que estava com o usual rosto inexpressivo e me deu um aceno imperceptível com a cabeça, indicando que eu devia entrar sem precisar ser anunciada.

Abri a porta e quase caí com a cena que vi em minha frente.

Acho que se Ethan não estivesse do meu lado me segurando, estaria espatifada no chão no momento.

Draco estava lá, no meio de sua grande e bem decorada sala, com aquela loirinha metida e peituda no colo. Daquele jeito que um marido carrega a mulher quando entram juntos em casa depois de casados, sabe? Do jeito que ele entrou _comigo_ em casa depois que casamos.

Ele me viu parada a porta e deu um sorrisinho. Pude sentir meu rosto esquentar de raiva. Como ele conseguia ser tão idiota! E eu aqui, tola, acreditando que o marido estava trabalhando fielmente dia e noite para manter a casa, a família! Há há há! Doce ilusão a minha!

Desviei os olhos dele para aquela loirinha agarrada em seu pescoço, aproveitando cada momento de sua proximidade ao _meu_ Draco. E ainda estava com um sorrisinho cínico naquela cara!

"Ginny, Ethan!" Saudou ele, colocando Jenny no sofá de couro perto da lareira que tinha no aposento "Que surpresa!"

Rangi meus dentes de raiva. Como ele podia dizer tão alegre _"Que surpresa!" _depois do que eu acabei de ver minha frente! Idiota! Usei todo o controle que tinha dentro de mim para não arrancar seus lindos dentinhos da boca, ou melhor, da boca daquela idiota que ainda olhava com um sorriso afetado em minha direção.

_"Que surpresa mesmo!"_ Disse entre dentes, sentindo Ethan me segurar forte no braço. Provavelmente, evitando que eu faça alguma besteira.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem! Espero que gostem desse capitulo! Ainda nao tá grande coisa, mas eu prometo q vai melhorando! rs Me mandem reviews dizendo o q acharam sim?

Obrigada por todas as reviews: **Lolita Malfoy** (Espero q goste desse cap. tbm! brigada pela review!); **Kaaaah** (Fico feliz q tenha gostado XD); **Sophia.DiLUA** (Acho q vai ser longa sim viu! rs); **fefs malfoy** (Tbm AMO³ essas fics q eles estao casados e tem filhos, acho o maximo! espero q goste desse cap! ); **Pptusachan **(Brigada!! espero q tds tbm achem q esta abalando!rs);** juliana** (acho que nao demorei tanto pra postar, nao?); **Biazinha Malfoy** (Minha fiel leitora!rs Espero q goste dessa fic tbm!); **Teca Malfoy** (Lindos os filhos nao? tds loirinhos como Draco!rs); **Kaede Minami** (ahaha pode montar a armada! tenho certeza de q a vaca loia vai aprontar mto pela frente!rs); **thais Weasley Malfoy** (espero q goste viu! brigada pela review!) e

**ManDikiNHa WeaSLey** ( ahahaha nao é necessario nenhuma imperdoavel! rs ja atualizei! ahahah fico feliz q esteja gostando!)

Obrigada a todos por lerem!

Beijosss!

Obs: LEIAM A MINHA FIC: **BRINCADEIRAS DO AMOR!**


	3. Papai voltou!

**Papai voltou!**

"Está tudo certo?" Draco me perguntou com uma leve sombra de preocupação em seu rosto bonito. Devia ter percebido que não estava tão feliz como ele. Tentei me acalmar e respirei fundo. Não que tenha dado certo, mas sempre que estou nervosa é isso que me dizem.

"Com você tudo parece estar, não?" Respondi vendo sua preocupação se tornar em confusão. "Solte meu braço Ethan" Disse ao meu filho que me soltou instantaneamente. Provavelmente não gostaria de ficar no meu caminho enquanto estou nesse estado. Menino esperto esse.

"O que está acontecendo, meu amor?" O olhei revoltada. Como era cínico!

"Não se atreva a me chamar de _meu amor_, Draco Malfoy!" Perguntei sentindo minha voz sair mais forte do que pretendia. Andei em sua direção, ele me olhava chocado. "Eu que lhe pergunto, o que está acontecendo..." Cutuquei em seu peito quando me aproximei o suficiente "Entre você e sua _secretária_?"

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos inexpressivo. Odiava quando fazia isso.

"Você está falando sério, Ginny?"

"Pareço estar brincando?" Sei que ele deve ter estranhado toda essa minha atitude, porque normalmente quem tem todas as crises de ciúmes exageradas é ele. Eu sempre fui mais do tipo que sofro por dentro, sabe? Fico estranha por um tempo até ele perceber e vir perguntar o que está acontecendo.

"Ginny..." Ele tentou pegar minha mão, mas fui mais rápida e tirei de seu alcance "Você não andou tomando aquelas poções pra descansar de novo, tomou?"

"Não seu idiota, não tomei!" Como ele podia pensar numa coisa dessas? COMO? COMO?

Ele me olhou mais um pouco, ainda inexpressivo, examinando meu rosto. Depois abriu um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Isso me fez a raiva subir mais forte.

"Você está com _ciúmes_" Disse soltando uma gargalhada "De mim com a Jenny!"

Continuou rindo.

Sempre achei que ele fosse muito inteligente, sabe? Depois de Monitor Chefe na escola e sempre entre os primeiros em sua turma, mas isso era estúpido. Mais obvia que isso eu nunca fui e ele percebe só agora!

"Vou para casa" Me afastei dele e olhei para aquela secretariazinha ordinária sentada naquele sofá que já foi um dia um antro de amor para eu e meu _marido_. Senti náuseas. Ele podia estar fazendo com ela o que fez comigo várias vezes, e algumas resultaram em meus filhos lindos "Quando você parar de achar a coisa toda engraçada Draco Malfoy, a gente conversa" voltei a olhar para ele me dirigindo à porta "e vê como fica nossa situação conjugal daqui por diante!"

Essa minha ultima frase teve o efeito esperado. Ele parou de rir no mesmo momento e estava mais sério que em qualquer momento que eu cheguei.

"Gin..." Ele andou até mim e me puxou pelo braço "Espere!"

"Não!" Puxei meu braço de volta e me dirigi ao Ethan. Ele estava assistindo a cena toda inexpressivo. Xinguei-me mentalmente. Não deveria ter feito isso na frente dele. Apesar de ser um bom rapaz e muito responsável, me esqueço que ainda tem 16 anos e é apenas uma criança. Essa fachada toda inexpressiva é o maior meio dos Malfoys se esconderem de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Posso jurar que nesse momento ele deve estar bravo, surpreso e até mesmo assustado "Vamos, Ethan!"

Ele continuou inexpressivo e lançou um olhar a Draco. Achei ter visto um brilho de decepção em seus olhos cinzas antes de me dar a mão e sair comigo.

"Vamos aparatando" Andei apressada com ele até o escritório de Lúcio, o único lugar do prédio onde se pode aparatar, desde que você seja um Malfoy ou pelo menos casada com um. E eu _ainda_ era casada com um "E não quero ouvir reclamações!" Completei antes que ele pudesse me dar qualquer sermão sobre aparatar e gravidez.

Abri a porta da sala de Lúcio sem um pingo de educação e entrei. Ouvi Draco em nosso encalço nos chamando. Apertei a mão de Ethan e sem pensar duas vezes aparatamos.

Chegamos no Saguão de entrada da Mansão.

Ainda estava de mãos dadas com Ethan que me guiou a pequena sala de espera, me fazendo sentar no sofá.

Sentei e fechei os olhos. Podia senti-los ardendo, ia começar a chorar.

Respirei fundo e me virei para Ethan que se ajoelhou em minha frente e segurava minhas mãos. Minha garganta ficou seca. Vê-lo era como ver Draco.

"Ethan..." Levantei uma de minhas mãos e passei pelo seu rosto. Vi um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Medo? Tristeza? Surpresa? Raiva? Talvez tudo misturado. Era isso que eu não queria, ver meus filhos sofrendo. Tentei segurar as lágrimas que queriam descer pelo meu rosto, mas foi impossível. "Desculpe... Você não devia ter visto isso"

Ele se levantou e sentou ao meu lado me abraçando.

"Tudo bem, Mãe" Ele me disse, mas eu sabia que não estava nada bem. Sabia que para ele o pai era um ídolo, e agora estava tão perdido quanto eu.

Merda!

Draco é um idiota. Que ele tenha se cansado de mim, lá vai né! Mas ele sequer pensou em nossos filhos? Ele pensou que alem de me magoar, os magoariam também?

Senti-o afrouxar o abraço e se levantar. Vi uma certa determinação em seu rosto e torci para que ele não esteja pensando em fazer o que eu achava que ele ia fazer.

"Voltarei para a janta" Me beijou no rosto e antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele aparatou. Foi ver o pai novamente.

DgDgDgDgDg

Passei a tarde toda no quarto, deitada, e como no dia anterior, não almocei.

Deviam ser umas três horas agora.

Já não chorava mais. Tentava fazer minha mente trabalhar num raciocínio lógico. Mas parecia impossível. Tudo que pensava era em como estava quebrada por dentro.

Odiava pensar que talvez Draco e Ethan nesse momento podiam estar discutindo feio. Odiava pensar que mesmo me traindo, ainda amava Draco com todas as forças que um ser humano poderia. Odiava pensar que talvez nunca mais dividiria a cama com ele. Odiava pensar que se nos separássemos, nossos filhos sofreriam. Odiava pensar que talvez não conseguiria continuar a viver sem ele ao meu lado. Odiava ter me tornado tão dependente dele.

Batidas na porta.

"Sra. Malfoy" Elfos malditos! "A senhora ter visita"

Resmunguei alguma coisa e me levantei.

Fui ao banheiro e lavei meu rosto que estava um pouco inchado do choro. Peguei minha varinha e fiz um feitiço para melhorar minha aparência, mas não ficou grande coisa. Não conseguia me concentrar direito.

Sai do quarto sem me importar muito em estar bem arrumada e me dirigi a Sala de Estar.

Quando cheguei a grande porta de madeira que dava na sala e a abri, vi uma pessoa que fez meu coração gritar de felicidade, apesar de estar afundada em tristeza.

Meu pai.

"Pai!" Gritei e corri para abraça-lo, fazia seis meses que não o via.

"Minha menina" O vi sorrindo quando me afastei de seu abraço. Vi que seus cabelos ruivos estavam perdendo a atenção para os brancos, e algumas rugas se intensificaram ao redor de seus olhos desde a ultima vez que o vi. Mas continuava a mesma pessoa que amei desde que nasci. "Você está cada dia mais linda"

"Obrigado pai" Beijei seu rosto "Venha, sente-se"

Nos acomodamos no grande sofá e ordenei aos elfos que trouxessem um chá e alguns petiscos para nós.

"Como está a gravidez?" Perguntou.

"Você sabe, ainda é aquela fase dos enjôos!" Fiz uma careta e ele sorriu compreensivo.

"A parte que sua mãe mais odiava" Ele comentou com um brilho de tristeza nos olhos.

Peguei uma de suas mãos e a apertei, tentando passar força a ele. Acho que meu pai nunca estaria completo sem minha mãe.

"Quer chá?" Ofereci quando os elfos apareceram com uma bandeja grande e farta.

"E os meninos como estão?" Perguntou aceitando o chá.

"Estão bem" Servi chá para mim também "Narcisa levou Emilly, Julie e Kyle para fazer compras e Ethan está no escritório" Evitei os olhos de meu pai.

"E Draco?"

"Está bem" Apontei para a bandeja tentando desviar o assunto "Doces?"

Ele aceitou olhando para mim. Se notou que estou mal, não comentou. Ainda bem. Não queria ter de falar sobre isso com ele. Pelo menos não agora.

"Trouxe muitas coisas da Romênia para todos os meus netos" Disse rindo.

"Como estão Carlinhos e Johnny?" Meu pai ficou seis meses na Romênia com Carlinhos e Johnny, o filho de seis anos de meu irmão. Sua esposa faleceu e meu pai foi dar uma força a eles.

"Estão melhorando" Suspirou.

"Talvez eu vá visitá-lo qualquer dia desses" Comentei. Era uma idéia que estava cogitando.

A porta se abriu em um estrondo antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa e Kyle entrou correndo, todo sorridente. Ao ver o avô, pulou em seu colo e o abraçou, ainda sorridente.

Depois apareceram Narcisa, Emilly e Julie.

Julie e Emilly ao verem o avô também apressaram a cumprimenta-lo. Enchendo-o de beijos e abraços.

"Boa tarde, Arthur" Narcisa cumprimentou meu pai depois de assistir a interação deles com os netos "Que surpresa agradável"

"Boa tarde, Narcisa" Meu pai cumprimentou-a "Espero que não esteja incomodando"

"Tenho certeza que não está incomodando ninguém" Vi minha sogra dar um sorriso agradável e se juntar ao nosso chá.

O resto da tarde foi bem agradável, me fez esquecer só um pouco sobre o acontecimento da manhã. Talvez fosse a vinda de meu pai que tenha mudado meu astral.

DgDgDgDgDg

Estava sentada na grande sala de estar ainda, pude ver pela janela que estava anoitecendo.

Meu pai ainda estava lá, enchendo meus três filhos presentes, mimos e historias sobre sua estadia na Romênia.

Narcisa se retirou para organizar uma janta especial pela chegada do outro avô de seus netos.

E eu estava apenas sentada, vendo-os conversar felizes.

Kyle saiu do chão que estava sentado, brincando com as miniaturas de vassouras que meu pai lhe dera e veio em minha direção. Acomodei-o em meu colo e vi sua expressão preocupada me examinar. Depois passou seus dedinhos pequeninos em meu cabelo e me deu um beijo molhado no rosto.

"Te amo, mamãe" E saiu de meu colo, indo para o chão que estava brincando.

Senti meus olhos marejarem mais uma vez aquele dia, mas não de tristeza, dessa vez de emoção.

Kyle era, como todos os outros Malfoys, super protetor. Porém tinha uma sensibilidade para perceber quando eu não estava bem. Apesar de ser tão novinho e travesso, conseguia ser um amor também. Mas acho que só isso não é o suficiente, tenho certeza que irá para a Sonserina, acho que o sangue Malfoy prevalece. E vocês viram, não? Veio me agradar achando que isso me animaria. Bom, não estou tendo os melhores dias, mas isso ajudou e muito.

"Vovô!" Tirei os olhos de Kyle e vi Julie se levantar da poltrona que estava sentada e andar apressada em direção a porta, onde Lúcio acabara de chegar "Olha o que o Vovô me trouxe!" Mostrou três bonecas bruxas, copias das esquisitonas, em suas mãos.

Lúcio se abaixou e beijou sua cabeleira loira avermelhada e sorriu.

"Lindas, não?" Ela sorriu de volta, arrumando os óculos sobre os olhos. Depois voltou para o lugar que estava sentada.

Lúcio andou até Emilly e beijou seu rosto delicado também e passou a mão de leve nos cabelos loirinhos de Kyle.

"Ginevra" Me cumprimentou.

"Olá Lúcio" Respondi.

"Arthur" Saudou meu pai seco. Não esperava muita coisa, nunca se gostaram, discutiam às vezes, mas acho que estão aprendendo a se respeitar.

"Lúcio" Saudou de volta.

"Então" Lúcio se acomodou em sua grande poltrona "Voltou da Romênia"

"Sim, voltei hoje" A conversa estava formal demais para o meu gosto.

"Vovô" Kyle levantou uma de suas pequenas vassouras para Lúcio "Olha o que ganhei?"

"Por falar em ganhar" Lúcio segurou a vassoura na mão, olhando-a "Trouxe alguns doces que vocês gostam daquela loja em Hogsmeade"

"Mais doces!" Julie se manifestou feliz "Vovô Weasley também trouxe um monte de doce da Romênia para a gente!"

"Trouxe, é?" Vi Lúcio crispar seus lábios e olhar feio quando Julie assentiu e levantou-se para abraçar meu pai, que estava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Devia estar adorando o efeito que um abraço de Julie em outra pessoa que não seja no loiro estava fazendo.

"Onde está Ethan?" Resolvi intervir. Meu pai havia acabado de chegar e não queria confusão por enquanto.

"Estava bem ocupado com Draco no escritório" Respondeu sem tirar o olhar feio de meu pai abraçando Julie. Às vezes era tão irritantemente exagerado esse ciúme todo. Não é como se um dos meus filhos fossem dizer que gostava mais de um avô que de outro. E eles eram da família! Estariam juntos sempre!

"Lúcio" Narcisa apareceu pelo portal "Não o vi chegar"

"Olá querida" Levantou-se para depositar um beijo casto no rosto da esposa.

"Chegou bem na hora, a janta está servida"

DgDgDgDgDg

Fechei a porta do quarto e encostei-me na parede, respirando fundo.

Desencostei da parede e rumei para a banheira preparando um banho bem longo e demorado.

Despi-me e entrei na enorme banheira. Senti meus músculos relaxarem pelo contato da água quente em meu corpo e fechei os olhos.

Já eram dez horas e Kyle e Julie já estavam deitados. Emilly jogava um pouco de xadrez bruxo com meu pai e Lúcio e Narcisa provavelmente deviam estar discutindo em alguma parte da Mansão no momento.

Suspirei.

A cara que Lúcio fez durante a refeição, quando Narcisa convidou meu pai a ficar na Mansão quando ele comentou que estavam reformando alguns cômodos da Toca e talvez passasse algumas semanas com Ron e Hermione, foi impagável. Tive que me segurar para não rir. Também não ajudou nada a euforia que as crianças fizeram quando ele concordou.

Imagino que meu sogro irá voltar mais cedo do trabalho, agora que meu pai estaria na Mansão por algumas semanas. Ele tinha essa pose fria e durão, mas na verdade estava se sentindo ameaçado por perder o amor das crianças.

E meu pai deveria ter segurado a língua, não deveria fazer tantas insinuações e provocações do tipo "_Vamos passar o dia todo juntos, crianças, isso não é máximo?" _e _"Vovô está de férias do Ministério, podemos sair para onde vocês quiserem" _e _"Se der podemos até visitar Vovô Lúcio em seu escritório quando formos na inauguração daquele parque novo do Beco Diagonal"._

Achei que ele pegou pesado com essa ultima, Lúcio comentou a semana toda que levaria as crianças, e estava _empolgado, _e garanto, Lúcio Malfoy empolgado não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia. Mas surgiu uma reunião indispensável para o dia e meu pai todo compreensivo se ofereceu para leva-los.

Não sei como eles conseguem ser tão crianças.

Afundei na banheira e depois emergi novamente.

Ethan não tinha chegado em casa, nem Draco.

Estava começando a me preocupar. Com Ethan, não Draco.

Queria que Draco se explodisse e levasse aquela secretária loira consigo.

Sentiu meus olhos arderem de novo, porém os mantive fechados.

Como explicaria a minha família que iria me separar? Claro que me separaria, achava imperdoável uma traição. Merlin! Como explicaria a Emilly e Julie que seu pai e maior protetor não estaria mais morando junto a sua mãe. Como explicaria a Kyle, uma criança de cinco anos sobre isso? Como diria ao meu pai que teria que ficar na casa de Ron, porque talvez amanha mesmo não estaria mais morando aqui. Como diria aos sogros que seus netos queridos não viveriam mais sobre seu teto, porque quando a separação sair, eu me mudaria _e _levaria meus filhos juntos.

Como continuaria a viver sem Draco? A pessoa que sempre esteve ao meu lado nos piores e melhores momentos, que tinha o melhor beijo que já provei, que tinha o sorriso mais bonito que já vi, que tinha o abraço mais confortante que já senti, que eu amava tanto. E talvez nunca deixaria de amar. Como? Como?

Abri os olhos e saí a banheira.

Sequei-me e vesti minha camisola preta favorita, com um robe por cima.

Iria esperar por Ethan em seu quarto e depois pediria para algum elfo arrumar um quarto de hospedes para passar a noite. Não queria ter de ver Draco, pelo menos não hoje.

Calcei minhas pantufas e fui ao quarto de Ethan.

Atravessei o corredor silenciosamente e entrei no quarto.

Sentei na grande poltrona perto da lareira e nem me dei o trabalho de acender as velas. O escuro combinava com o meu astral.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

Não queria chorar.

Não queria mais derramar lágrimas por alguém que não valorizou todo amor que proporcionei, incondicionalmente.

Não queria chorar por alguém que me tornei tão dependente.

Mas parecia inevitável.

Chorei e chorei e chorei, torcendo para que ninguém aparecesse para atrapalhar com a minha dor. Mas parecia que nem isso eu conseguiria.

A lareira que os elfos acendem todas as noites para aquecer o quarto brilhou mais forte. Imaginei que era Ethan chegando e passei a mão pelo rosto apressada, tentando secar todas as minhas lágrimas.

"Ethan?" Apareceu uma cabeça com cabelos negros no meio do fogo. Aproximei e me abaixei, vi ser uma menina, devia ter a idade de Emilly. Cochichava com alguém atrás de si e ouvi risadinhas ao fundo. Segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos.

"Pois não?" Respondi seca.

"Cadê Ethan?" Perguntou mal educadamente ao ver que ele não estava, um brilho de decepção e irritação nos olhos negros.

"Não está, não percebeu?" Respondi seca "Quem é você?"

Ela me olhou com desdém.

"Quem é _você_?"

Tentei segurar a vontade de enfiar a mão no fogo e puxar os cabelos daquela mal educada.

"Sou a única mulher de sua vida" Respondi superior.

"Quem você pensa que é, hein?" Estava começando a ficar nervosa como percebi.

"A mãe dele" Dei um sorriso que fariam todos os Malfoys se orgulharem de mim.

A vi arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca levemente. Ouvi umas vozes ao fundo apressando-se em manda-la se desculpar.

"Desculpe, Sra. Malfoy" Parecia mesmo estar arrependida "É que a senhora parece ser tão nova, nunca imaginei que fosse a mãe dele"

"Entendo"

"Ah... então, amanhã eu tento falar com ele" Deu um sorriso fraco "Boa noite, Sra. Malfoy"

Nem me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas levantei e chamei um elfo, mandando-o desconectar a rede de flú do quarto das crianças.

Depois me joguei na cama do meu filho mais velho e suspirei cansada. Essas meninas não param nem um minuto!

* * *

Outro capituloo:)

obs: Nao liguem para o titulo idiota q eu dei... to sem criativadade agora!

Mandem reviews gente! pleaseee!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram no capitulo passado: **Ana Beatriz Rabelo, Keka, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Nadeshiko Amamya, thais Weasley Malfoy, fefs malfoy** (Ethan é tdb como o pai, nao? ahaahaa já atualizei!), **Tata C. Evans, Biazinha Malfoy** (tbm quero um Ethan!! o/ ahaha), **Flah, LolitaMalfoy, Claire e ManDikinHa WeaSLey** (nao sou do mal! ahaha é bom fazer um suspense... deixar tds vezes ansiosos! ahahah)

Obrigada por lerem!

Beijos e leiam a minha outra fic tbm atualizada: **BRINCADEIRAS DO AMOR!**


	4. Esclarecimentos

**Esclarecimento**

Elfos malditos! Odeio quando esquecem a cortina aberta! Podia sentir o sol batendo em meu rosto, tentei abrir os olhos, mas estava muito claro, então os fechei novamente.

Sentei-me lentamente tentando fazer meu cérebro funcionar direito.

Abri os olhos novamente e me acostumei com aquela claridade toda lentamente.

Espera! Meu quarto _não_ entra esse sol todo! Olhei ao redor e percebi que _não_ estava no meu quarto. Olhei para a grande poltrona próxima a lareira e vi o dono do quarto dormindo lá. Coitado. Devia estar tão desconfortável.

Levantei para acorda-lo e talvez faze-lo deitar confortavelmente em sua cama, porém mudei meus planos no meio do caminho. Fui apressada de encontro ao vaso sanitário do banheiro.

Merda de enjôos!

Vomitei toda a janta que Narcisa ordenou que os elfos preparassem especialmente para a vinda de meu pai.

Ergui-me e lavei minha boca e meu rosto. Com alguma sorte os enjôos iriam embora em uma semana ou duas.

"Mãe...?" Ouvi a voz de Ethan do lado de fora do banheiro. Devo ter o acordado "Está tudo bem?"

"Agora sim" Sequei-me e olhei para o espelho. Estava um pouco pálida e com os olhos inchados. Tentei dar uma arrumadinha rápida no cabelo e xinguei-me mentalmente por andar sem a varinha. Isso estava se tornando um hábito péssimo.

Sai do banheiro e vi o rosto preocupado de Ethan, parado de frente a porta.

"Bom dia" Beijei-o no rosto.

"Bom dia" Sorri. Só meus filhos para fazer meu dia começar bem "Que horas o senhor chegou ontem? Pensei ter ouvido que estaria aqui para a janta"

"Desculpe, mãe" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Isso me fez ficar alarmada. Esse gesto significava nervosismo "Tive um pequeno contratempo"

"Espero que não tenha matado seu pai nem nada" Disse com voz seca "Apesar do que aquele sem vergonha fez, ainda é seu pai"

Vi surpresa quando ele abriu um sorriso no rosto, que eu consideraria travesso ou até mesmo misterioso.

"Mãe" Ele me puxou para fora do quarto consigo "Conselho do seu filho mais inteligente" Ainda mantinha aquele sorriso no rosto enquanto me guiava pelo corredor "Vá conversar com ele"

Paramos de frente a porta do meu quarto.

"Tudo bem, filho" Na verdade não estava a fim de ver a cara de Draco ainda, e sabia que só o veria a noite quando chegasse do trabalho, mas não gostaria de entrar em uma discussão com Ethan essa hora da manhã.

"Vá se trocar" Ele me beijou no rosto e agora sorria maliciosamente para mim "Até o almoço"

_ALMOÇO_? Eu o veria em dez minutos para o café da manhã ainda. Antes que pudesse perguntar se ele sairia agora ou qualquer outra coisa, ele já tinha voltado para o quarto.

Suspirei.

Sabia que não devia ter deixado Luna e Blaise serem padrinhos de nenhum de meus filhos, ficariam problemáticos como eles.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta.

Estava tudo escuro. Dirigi-me para a janela para puxar as cortinas e deixar alguma luminosidade entrar no quarto.

Abri-as e fechei os olhos, deixando o sol bater no meu rosto. Abri os olhos novamente e, pela posição do sol, imaginei ser umas dez horas.

Sai da janela e acho que acordei todos que ainda estivessem dormindo na propriedade pelo grito que dei. Quase morri do coração pelo susto que tomei.

Draco estava sentado na grande poltrona perto da lareira. Estava vestindo seu usual terno e gravata, com uma expressão séria no rosto, porém seus olhos tinham um brilho de divertimento. Talvez achasse engraçado que eu quase morresse. Talvez facilitaria o divorcio. Talvez imaginasse que poderia dizer a mídia que ao em vez de ter se separado, estaria viúvo.

"Você não devia estar no escritório não?" Tentei manter minha voz calma "Você nunca falta, não sei se é por causa do trabalho ou de _Jenny_"

Senti meu rosto corar de raiva quando aquele desgraçado jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu abertamente. Mostrando aquelas covinhas no rosto que eu achava tão charmoso.

"Não.vejo.graça.nenhuma.aqui"

Ele parou de rir e se levantou, me olhando seriamente, se aproximou de mim.

"Acho que devo explicações" Disse.

"Acho que não precisa me explicar nada, o que vi é o suficiente para tirar minhas próprias conclusões" Virei de volta para a janela e cruzei meus braços. Não queria olhar para ele.

"Não Gin..." Senti uma de suas mãos no meu ombro e respirei fundo. Mesmo brava com ele, era inevitável não sentir um certo formigamento com o seu toque "Você entendeu errado"

Ele me virou para sua direção e pôs suas duas mãos em meus rosto, fazendo com que olhasse em seus olhos cinzas.

"Não estou te traindo, nunca te trai e nunca te trairia" Disse firme "Ontem, Jenny estava carregando algumas pastas que mandei arquivar, tropeçou e torceu o pé" Fez uma pausa, me olhando nos olhos "Ia leva-la ao Saint Mungus na hora que você apareceu, não arriscaria nenhum de meus feitiços de ferimentos nela, sabe que não sou bom nisso como você"

Não disse nada. Apenas o olhei, insegura e duvidosa. Será que dizia a verdade? Ou era alguma desculpa para me driblar.

"Gin..." Ele disse se aproximando de mim, me envolvendo pela cintura fortemente. Abaixou seu rosto para perto do meu e senti seu nariz roçar de leve no meu. Olhei em seus olhos, vi medo. Talvez por eu não ter dito nada ainda "Não trocaria você por nenhuma outra mulher nesse mundo" Sussurrou, ainda me olhando "é você com quem quero estar a todo o momento, mas não posso" Senti meus olhos marejarem com suas palavras "é você que eu amo" completou.

Bom, se ele achou que dizendo isso me convenceria, acho que acertou.

Sei que não poderia estar mentindo, vi sinceridade em seus olhos. E todos sabem, Draco Malfoy não mente.

"Eu também te amo" Disse fraca.

Vi sua boca aproximar da minha e instantaneamente fechei os olhos, deixando uma lágrima cair. Senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Senti sua língua pedir permissão para explorar através de meus lábios, permissão que não neguei.

O beijo, como todas as outras vezes, foi como ir para o céu e encontrar o paraíso. Tinha desejo, amor, paixão e saudade, tudo misturado. Não sabia o que era aquilo que Draco tinha que me fazia perder o controle, deseja-lo cada vez mais, amá-lo cada vez mais.

Levantei uma mão para sua nuca e massageei a região. A outra enterrei em seus cabelos loiros e cuidadosamente arrumados. Senti suas mão me abraçarem com mais força e me puxar para seu peito, fazendo nossos corpos colarem.

Descolou seus lábios dos meus e direcionou-os para meu pescoço, dando alguns beijos que me fizeram suspirar de prazer. Depois os levou para minha orelha, mordendo de leve. Senti meu copo tremer.

"Me perdoa?" Disse coma voz rouca.

Merlin! Isso era muito injusto! Como poderia não perdoa-lo enquanto ele fazia tudo aquilo comigo. Muito, muito injusto!

Afastei meu rosto do dele e olhei-o nos olhos. Estavam cinza escuro. Grafite. Sinal de desejo ou raiva. Aposto mil galeões que são de desejo.

Assenti de leve.

Ele me olhou, talvez duvidando da minha resposta.

"Mostro uma penseira pra você, tomo uma poção da verdade, jogo uma imperdoável na secretária, qualquer coisa" Disse "pra te provar"

Sorri para ele.

"Não precisa, eu acredito"

Vi sorrindo e se aproximar da minha boca mais uma vez.

Andamos cegamente em direção a cama, sem desgrudar a boca um do outro. Tentava tirar seu terno, apressada. Adorava vê-lo vestido todo arrumado, pronto para trabalhar, mas prefiro tê-lo sem nada.

Deitamos na cama e senti um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo quando ele beijou meu pescoço, tentando tirar minha camisola.

Sorri.

Agora entendia o que Ethan queria dizer com 'Até o almoço'.

DgDgDgDgDg

Estava deitada com minha cabeça apoiada no peito nu de Draco. Passava a mão de leve em seu peitoral musculoso. Deus foi muito bondoso com Draco quando o criou.

Ele estava me abraçando pela cintura, passando a mão pelo meu ventre.

"Draco..."

"Hum?" Estava concentrado demais com nosso bebê.

"Por que Ethan demorou tanto ontem?" Aconcheguei melhor em seu abraço.

"Depois de ter de dar 'satisfações' a ele e tudo ficar esclarecido, se interessou por alguns papeis da minha mesa e discutimos algumas coisas da empresa" Respondeu ainda concentrado no bebê.

"Melhor ocupado com isso do que com aquelas meninas tolas" Resmunguei.

"Como?"

"Aquelas meninas tolas não param de aparecer, por flu, por corujas, pela _porta_!"

Ouvi dando uma risada.

"Fazer o que se puxou a mim?"

Sorri. Ele era tão convencido.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Não vai trabalhar hoje?"

"Não" Me beijou de leve nos cabelos "Tirei o dia para ficar com você e as crianças"

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Daqui a alguns dias é nosso aniversário" Daqui a exatos dez dias, nós faríamos 17 anos de casados.

"É?" Perguntou distraído.

Assenti.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ouvi batidas na porta.

Sentei assustada. E se algum de seus filhos entrassem e os vissem assim? Desprovidos de roupa. Olhei para Draco, me lançou um olhar alarmado.

"Chega vocês dois!" Ouvi a voz de Ethan, divertida "Estamos esperando vocês para almoçar!"

Levantei e respondi qualquer coisa a ele, vendo Draco resmungar sobre 'filhos'.

DgDgDgDgDg

A tarde foi realmente agradável.

Narcisa foi visitar uma amiga doente, não que estivesse preocupada de verdade com ela, mas tinha que ir. Esse negócio todo de Alta sociedade era uma falsidade total!

Meu pai saiu para visitar Ron e Hermione e talvez passasse nos gêmeos também.

Eu fiquei a tarde toda no jardim com meu marido e meus quatro filhos.

Draco e Ethan apostavam corridas na vassoura e de vez em quando levavam os mais novos para darem uma volta. Até Emilly se arriscou a voar também, apesar do medo e de não gostar, acho que a inesperada presença de Draco a fez mudar de idéia.

Kyle fez vários desenhos e distribuiu a todos e Julie gostava de andar descalça pela grama, atrás de coelhos e esses animais.

A tardezinha quando Draco e Ethan foram guardar as vassouras, Kyle foi junto, pois adorava o lugar e Julie foi se limpar, Emilly parecia estar um pouco ansiosa para conversar comigo.

"Como você sabia que estava apaixonada pelo papai, mãe?"

Ouvi a dizer deitada na espreguiçadeira ao meu lado.

Olhei-a, mas ela estava com um olhar vago para o horizonte.

Era uma pergunta um tanto inesperada.

"Eu simplesmente sabia" Sorri, voltando a olhar para frente "Ele me fazia sentir frio na barriga, nervosa, agitada, seu sorriso era a coisa mais encantadora que conhecia... Seu beijo era o mais especial"

Olhei de novo para ela que olhava encantada para mim.

"Quando me casar quero ter um casamento como o de vocês" Suspirou "Perfeito"

Sorri compreensiva.

"Nenhum casamento é perfeito minha querida"

"Mas você e o papai fazem parecer"

"Temos nossas diferenças, nossas crises, nossas preocupações... e às vezes é difícil conciliar tudo" Suspirei.

"Pra mim é isso tudo que fazem perfeito" Sorriu sonhadora.

Olhei para ela.

"Você está apaixonada?"

Vi seu rosto ficar vermelho e evitar meu olhar.

"Eu? Não, não!" A vi se levantar "Vou ver se Julie se afogou enquanto lavava as mãos" e saiu.

Sorri. Definitivamente, tinha uma filha apaixonada. Espero que ninguém saiba, teria dó de ver o que Draco, Ethan, meu pai, Lucio, e até mesmo Kyle, fariam a pobre alma.

DgDgDgDgDg

Estava na sala de estar privativa esperando o elfo doméstico trazer um chá.

Acabamos de jantar e todos estavam presentes.

Draco estava ao meu lado no sofá me abraçando. Lúcio ainda não parecia nada satisfeito com a estadia de meu pai, porem não fez nenhum comentário. Narcisa conversava animada com Emilly, acho que esta tem mais incomum com minha sogra do que comigo. Kyle estava no chão, com Ethan tentando montar uma vassoura de brinquedo pra ele. Julie estava no colo de Lúcio, bem quieta e distante. Meu sogro estava com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, meu pai tinha sugerido que ela se sentasse com ele, mas ela disse que se sentou com ele ontem, hoje era dia do Vovô Lúcio.

Meu pai e meu sogro se provocavam o tempo todo, para chamar a atenção dos netos.

"Quem será que matará o outro primeiro?" Ouvi Draco sussurrar divertido no meu ouvido "Meu ou o seu pai?"

Cutuquei-o de leve com os ombros e segurei uma risada.

"Mãe" Emilly me chamou "Você que mandou cortar a rede de Flú do meu quarto?"

Parecia indignada.

"Sim" Respondi indiferente "De todos vocês"

"Por quê?"

"Vocês são muito novos para terem a própria conexão de Flú"

Vi revirar os olhos e voltar a conversa com a avó. Igual ao Draco.

Adolescentes!

"Vovô" Julie cutucou Lúcio de leve, tirando-o da discussão com meu pai.

"Sim, Julie"

"Você me ama?" Achei estranho essa pergunta, ela era sempre tão carinhosa e graciosa, sempre dizia a todos o que sentia. Apesar de que desde que voltou de férias andava meio estranha. Acho que é saudade da escola preparatória que terminou. Iria pra Hogwarts no ano seguinte.

"Claro Julie" Ele respondeu sorrindo, passando a mão por seus cabelos ondulados "Muito"

Porém ela não sorriu.

"Tem certeza, vovô?" Perguntou arrumando os óculos e enrugando o nariz.

"Por que isso Julie?" Acho que ele também estranhou sua atitude.

Ela hesitou. Draco me olhou preocupado, também assistia a interação dos dois.

"Julie?"

"É que Nott diz que eu sou a menos parecida com um Malfoy, da família, tirando a mamãe" Vi seus olhinhos cinzas marejarem "Diz que sou filha do Potter, porque uso óculos"

A sala estava silenciosa, depois da menção do nome 'Nott'. Todos prestavam atenção em Julie. Com exceção de Kyle que continuava concentrado no brinquedo.

"Fala que não receberei a carta de Hogwarts" Fungou o nariz pequenininho "E se eu receber, será muita sorte se eu conseguir entrar na Lufa-Lufa" continuou "Diz que eu sou um aborto que não consigo fazer mágica, apesar de não saber o que um aborto é"

Apertou os olhinhos, deixando umas lágrimas caírem "Mas se eu não conseguir entrar em Hogwarts, você vai continuar a me amar, vovô?"

Senti meus olhos marejarem também. Então era isso que andava preocupando Julie esse tempo todo? Não entrar em Hogwarts? Por Merlin! Achar que era um _aborto_!

Senti Draco apertar seu braço ao meu redor, saberia que se olhasse em seu rosto veria seus olhos escuros de raiva. Levantou-se tentando controlar a respiração. Saiu apressado da sala, pude ouvi-lo subir as escadas.

Vi Narcisa parecer ultrajada por tamanha insinuação a alguém de sua família, principalmente Julie, que era tão doce.

Ethan se levantou num pulo e os olhos estavam escuros como o pai, como o do avô. Murmurava alguma coisa inaudível.

Lúcio crispou os lábios e passou Julie para o colo de meu pai, um ato inédito, pois normalmente ele gostava de manter os netos longe dele.

Meu pai parecia um tanto alterado, estava com as orelhas vermelhas e pegou Julie sem o menor problema.

"VOU LANÇAR UM AVADA NAQUELA FAMILIA INTEIRA!" Meu sogro urrou.

"Lúcio!" Narcisa se levantou segurando o marido pelo braço.

Levantei também e me dirigi ao meu pai. Tinha certeza de que de todos, ele era o mais racional. Peguei Julie de seu colo e abracei forte.

"Pegue Kyle, pai" Pedi, o pequeno olhava assustado as mudanças de temperamento dos mais velhos.

Amaldiçoei todos as gerações de Notts que existiam. Sabia que devia estar brava com Lucio por dizer essas coisas na frente das crianças, mas não conseguia. Essa família está sempre causando problemas para a nossa. Primeiro foi quando Draco e eu anunciamos nosso casamento. Eles tentaram uma sabotagem no sistema econômico da empresa, o que deixou Lúcio louco, deviam achar que com esse evento em vista nosso dinheiro estaria abalado. Há há há! Coitado! Os Malfoy tem dinheiro o suficiente para as próximas dez gerações viverem confortavelmente, com todo o luxo que mereciam. Depois, quando deu errado, espalharam na mídia que eu, EU, Ginny Weasley, estava armando um golpe do baú! Por Merlin, não havia nada mais clichê para inventar? Então, no semestre passado o filho mais velho dos Nott, que também freqüentava Hogwarts, no mesmo ano que Emilly, não parou de insistir que ela saísse com ele. O que causou uma suspensão de uma semana a Ethan por bate-lo e pendura-lo por dois dias na torre de astronomia, até alguém acha-lo. Agora isso com o filho mais novo dos Nott! Sabia que deveria ter mudado Julie de Escolinha, mas era a melhor do país. Ela é doce demais para isso tudo!

Estava mais brava do que quando achei que Draco estivesse com a secretária.

Vi Ethan gritando sem parar e Emilly tentando controlar Lúcio junto a Narcisa.

Senti uma tontura passar por minha cabeça, mas ignorei.

Ouvi o barulho da escada de novo e Draco apareceu, com a varinha na mão, luzes verdes saindo da ponta.

Passei Julie a meu pai e fui alcançar Draco.

"O que você pretende fazer?" Perguntei insegura, segurando forte em seu braço. Tentando não ligar pra essa tontura que estava incomodando. Não tinha tempo para passar mal.

"Matar Nott e aquela esposa vaca dele, pelo filho dizer tamanha besteira da _minha princesinha_" A voz estava fria. A esposa vaca era Chang. Bom, agora Nott.

"_Não Draco!" _Apertei-o forte "Não precisamos disso!"

Por Merlin! Eu sabia que eles seriam capazes de tamanha atrocidade, e sabia que eles estavam falando sério, mas não poderia permitir que fizessem uma besteira. Mesmo que tivessem sugerido que minha filha fosse um aborto, que eu estava dando um golpe no meu marido, que eu tivesse um caso com Harry Potter!

"Me solta, Ginny!"

"_Não!" _O olhei desesperada sentindo lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto "Draco olhe pra nossa filha! Pense nela!"

Vi sua expressão suavizar ao ver Julie chorando inconsolável nos braços do meu pai.

Soltei-o quando ele rumou para a nossa pequena, tentando acalma-la.

A tontura ainda estava lá. Caminhei meio zonza até Lúcio que estava dando um pequeno show, iria manda-lo se acalmar e resolver isso da melhor maneira possível, apesar de achar que os Nott mereciam o Cruciatos que Lúcio estava clamando lançar neles.

Apoiei em Ethan quando eu quase caí, minhas pernas estavam cedendo. Ele me olhou, sua expressão mudando de 'Vou pendurar Nott de volta na Torre de Astronomia' para 'O que está a havendo, mãe?'.

Não consegui falar nada.

Desmaiei.**

* * *

**

Oi genteee! Mais um capituloo!!

Esse saiu antes do esperado! alias, bem antessss!! ahahaha acabei de escrever! quentinhaa!

Espero que gostem!

Beijos a todos e obrigada por lerem!

REVIEWS!! MANDEM REVIEWSS!


	5. Amigos de Volta

**Amigos de volta**

Ouvi pessoas sussurrando loucamente em meu quarto. Será que ninguém tem um pingo de respeito pelos que estão dormindo?

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam estar mais pesados que o normal. Tentei abri-los novamente e vi uma claridade incomum banhando o quarto branco.

Branco?

Minha suíte não é branca. Definitivamente, eu não estava em meu quarto.

Puxei minha mão direita para cobrir minha vista e amenizar a claridade toda, mas percebi estar presa debaixo de um corpo apoiada na beirada de minha cama. Senti que estava muito fraca para tentar empurrar quem quer que fosse de cima de minha mão, então puxei a outra.

"Ela acordou!" Ouvi uma voz familiar dizer.

Tentei focalizar meu olhar ao redor e vi todos se agitarem.

A pessoa que dormia em minha mão descobri, ser Draco. Ele acordou um pouco atordoado com a agitação toda e focalizou seus olhos em mim. Pegou a mão que estava em baixo de si e a apertou levemente.

Reparei que estava com o rosto cansado. Seus cabelos loiros estavam desalinhados e sua barba estava por fazer. Tinha olheiras debaixo dos olhos fundos. Definitivamente, esse estava longe do Draco Malfoy arrumado e impecável de sempre.

"Gin..." Sussurrou rouco "Você está bem, meu amor?"

"O que aconteceu, Draco?" Perguntei. Minha voz estava fraca também. Tentei me sentar, mas não tinha forças. O que aconteceu comigo? Não lembrava como havia parado aqui.

"Você esteve apagada a pouco mais de um dia, Ginevra" Vi Luna, minha melhor amiga responder no pé da minha cama.

Espera aí. Luna? O que ela fazia aqui? Devia estar na Austrália caçando coalas azuis com sua família! E Meu Merlin! Ela estava com um barrigão enorme!

"Voltei ontem à noite" Explicou. Pareceu notar minha cara de confusão "Falei com seu pai ontem e ele me contou o que aconteceu, Blaise e eu decidimos adiar a viagem, talvez vocês precisassem de nós" Sorriu.

"Olá Ginny" Ouvi uma voz masculina, olhei para trás de Luna e vi Blaise sorrir para mim. Sorri para ele de volta. Luna e Blaise, os melhores amigos da família, estavam de volta a Inglaterra por causa de mim "Vou chamar o Medibruxo" e saiu pela porta.

O que aconteceu? Eu desmaiei?

Como em um flash, vi tudo voltar a minha memória.

Mansão. Família. Risadas. _Julie!_ Choro. _Nott_.

Tentei me levantar rapidamente, mas senti uma tontura leve.

Draco pareceu notar meus esforços e me fez deitar novamente.

"Gin!" Exclamou "Você tem que ficar deitada, está fraca ainda"

"Draco! Julie precisa de mim!" Tentei levantar novamente, ignorando ele e a tontura "Preciso vê-la!"

"Meus pais está cuidando dela" Vi a expressão de Draco ficar séria "E de todos os outros também"

"Draco..." Puxei sua mão para perto de mim "Você não fez nenhuma besteira, não?"

O vi se aproximar de mim e passar uma mão pelo meu rosto, me olhando fundo nos olhos.

"Não..." Respondeu beijando minha testa de leve.

"E Lucius?" Insisti apreensiva "Ethan?"

"Também não" Continuava a passar a mão pelo meu rosto.

Suspirei aliviada. A ultima coisa que precisava era ter que fazer visitas semanais para algum deles em Azkaban. Pode parecer exagero, mas bom, ainda é da família Malfoy que estamos falando!

"O que aconteceu comigo?" Vi Draco sentar na beirada da minha cama, nunca largando minha mão. Ainda acariciando meu rosto.

"Você não está se alimentando direito, Gin?" Perguntou sério.

"Claro que estou" Respondi apressada. Apressada demais. Na verdade sabia que não estava me alimentando direito, andava perdendo refeições e comendo pouco nos últimos dias, mas o que você quer que eu faça? Minha vida anda uma confusão completa. Com essa historia de Draco trabalhar até tarde, meu pai voltando ao país, meus filhos, e principalmente Julie! Não está sendo nada fácil!

"Ah, é?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim e desviei os olhos dele "Eu creio que se fosse verdade, não estaríamos aqui no St. Mungus"

Estávamos no St. Mungus? Senti meus olhos arregalarem e juntei toda a força que tinha para puxar Draco pelo colarinho da camisa para perto de mim.

"Não aconteceu nada ao bebê, aconteceu?" Senti meus olhos marejarem e o sacudi ao máximo que minhas forças deixaram, para apressa-lo "Draco? Aconteceu?"

Ele sorriu de leve e soltou minhas mãos de sua roupa. Senti um alivio gigante passar pelo meu corpo ao vê-lo sorrindo. Estava tudo bem.

"Não" Ele confirmou meus pensamentos "Nem a ele, nem a você"

Sorri de leve.

Ele me beijou de leve nas mãos e se levantou.

"Vou ver se Blaise se perdeu pra chamar um mísero Medibruxo" Caminhou para a porta com uma expressão de desgosto "Luna ficará com você" e saiu.

Quase esqueci que Luna estava lá também.

Olhei para ela e a vi sorrindo.

"Acharam algum coala azul pela Austrália?" Perguntei. Luna tinha cada idéia. Esteve há três meses na Austrália.

"Não, mas Cangurus mágicos tinham de monte" Sorriu radiante "Trouxemos um para Julie"

Tentei não me preocupar com o que Narcisa pensaria de um canguru mágico pulando pelos jardins da Mansão e mudei o assunto, não gostaria de saber o que mais ela possa ter trazido.

"Você está radiante!" Sorri. Era verdade. Luna estava grávida já a oito meses, de gêmeos. Estava enorme, mas tinha ainda aquele ar doce e maravilhoso que uma mulher grávida possui "Onde estão Brian e Linda?"

Eram filhos dela e de Blaise. E, normalmente, sempre estavam na minha casa, quando não estavam em alguma viagem louca com os pais pela Antártida, ou sei lá aonde.

"Estão na sua casa" Respondeu "Narcisa disse que os olhariam por mim"

Imaginei a bagunça que deviam estar fazendo. Quando Brian e Linda se juntavam aos meus filhos, Lucius normalmente sentia vontade de arrancar os cabelos.

Brian era, como meus filhos mais velhos, um verdadeiro sonserino, mas não iria nem para o último ano, como Ethan, nem para o quinto, como Emilly. Estava no meio, sexto ano.

Linda ingressaria para o segundo e teria a companhia de Julie, que ingressaria para o primeiro ano. Mas, diferente do irmão, era uma corvinal como a mãe.

"Não se preocupe" Luna me disse "Eles não estão destruindo a casa" Tinha um olhar preocupado "Na verdade, estavam quietos demais quando sai" Suspirou "As crianças querem vir vê-la, mas Draco acha que um hospital não é um bom ambiente para eles"

Senti um aperto no peito, mas tinha que concordar com Draco. Não gostaria de meus filhos por aqui, mesmo que seja para me visitar.

"Seu pai está tomando um chá na lanchonete" Prosseguiu "Mas imagino que já foi avisado que você despertou a essa hora" Coitado de meu pai. Já não tem o pique de antes, mas creio que não gostaria de estar longe de mim. Ainda dizia que eu era sua pimpolha "Todos seus irmãos já deram uma passada por aqui também, incluindo Harry"

Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa a porta abriu, revelando um homem vestido de branco, seguido de Draco e Blaise. Era o médico.

"Preciso que todos se retirem para fazer os devidos exames" Disse polidamente.

"Vou ficar, é minha esposa" Draco declarou seco. Ri fracamente ao ver Blaise revirar os olhos, divertido, para mim, por trás do amigo, enquanto ajudava Luna a se levantar.

"Sr. Malfoy, eu insisto que se retire, por favor" O médico tentou não ser grosso.

Vi Draco se irritar. Sabia o por que. Decidi intervir.

"Draco, por favor, vá" O vi me olhar longamente e passar a mão pelos cabelos. Murmurou um 'tudo bem' e saiu logo atrás de Luna e Blaise.

Sorri.

Draco era tão ciumento.

Como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com o Dr. Corner nesse estado.

"Ele não muda nunca, não?" Michael perguntou, divertido, enquanto lia uns papéis onde deviam ter dados sobre mim.

Michael e eu fomos namorados há muito tempo atrás, mas Draco ainda tinha esse pé atrás com ele. Aliás, não só com ele, mas com Dino Thomas e _Neville Longbottom _também. NEVILLE, dá para acreditar? Eu só o acompanhei a um baile de inverno na escola.

DgDgDgDgDg

Encostei-me confortável na cabeceira da minha grande cama.

Draco havia feito o escarcéu no hospital para que eu pudesse ter alta para casa ainda hoje, mas não reclamei. Estava feliz por estar em casa, mas não totalmente, queria ver meus filhos ainda.

Precisava me alimentar bem e não pular nenhuma refeição. Estava tomando algumas poções fortalecedoras para me recuperar totalmente.

Suspirei cansada e passei a mão pelo meu ventre. Nunca me perdoaria se tivesse acontecido algo ao meu bebê.

"Shiuu!" Ouvi sussurros atrás da porta "Não vamos acorda-la se estiver dormindo" Era Ethan.

"Não enrola, Ethan!" Ouvi a voz impaciente de Emilly "Pegue Kyle, ele não para de me chutar"

Imaginei Kyle se revirando todo no colo da irmã e não pude evitar um sorriso.

Vi a maçaneta rodar e a porta abrir silenciosa.

"Entrem!" Chamei-os. Estava morrendo de saudade deles.

Vi Emilly entrar e sorrir para mim. Ethan entrou logo atrás, com Kyle se remexendo no colo, e fechou a porta. Estranhei. Faltava Julie. Emilly pareceu perceber minha expressão e me informou sobre a mais nova.

"Passou os dois últimos dias no quarto" Andou até mim e se sentou no pé da minha cama "Vovô passou o maior tempo com ela" Deduzi ser Lucius o 'vovô' em questão, já que sabia que o outro 'vovô' passou a maior parte do tempo comigo no hospital.

"Kyle não!" Vi Ethan perder o irmão dos braços. Kyle correu até mim e subiu na cama, me abraçando forte. Senti meus olhos marejarem. Se tivesse esses abraços gostosos o tempo inteiro, acho que melhoraria rapidinho "Desculpa, mãe" Ethan se aproximou de mim e puxou Kyle.

"Pode deixa-lo" Disse, olhando para ele em pé ao meu lado. Acomodei Kyle ao meu lado e indiquei a Ethan para que se sentasse ao meu lado.

"Julie está bem?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Sim, está dormindo agora" Ia me levantar para vê-la, mas Ethan me segurou "Não adianta, ela está sobre uma poção do sono e despertará só de noite, com alguma sorte" Acrescentou "E você tem que descansar" Suspirei, não tão conformada ainda.

"Está bem, mãe?" Pegou minha mão carinhosamente. Sorri dizendo que estava bem melhor agora, mas não totalmente, faltava Julie ali também.

"O que vocês fizeram por aqui?" Perguntei. Não queria ficar falando sobre mim "Espero que não tenham dado problemas para seus avôs"

"Até parece" Emilly deu um sorriso maroto fazendo cócegas no irmão mais novo "O único que continua travesso é Kyle"

Sorri. Pude imaginar o que ele deve ter aprontado.

"Onde está o pai de vocês?"

"Está conversando com a visita" Emilly respondeu indiferente.

"E quem é a visita?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Jenny" Respondeu perdendo o olhar reprovador do irmão mais velho.

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

O que aquela sirigaita fazia em _minha casa_? Especialmente em um momento como esse?

"Ela trouxe uns papeis para o papai assinar" Ethan me olhou sério, respondendo a pergunta que provavelmente estava estampada na minha cara "_Só!" _Me assegurou, apesar de não adiantar nada.

Ia dizer que queria descer, mas a porta se abriu antes de qualquer coisa.

Vi aquela loira entrar sem um pingo de educação, com um vestido vermelho muito indecente, seguida pelos protestos de Draco.

Surpreendi-me ao vê-la ignorar a voz irritada e autoritária dele, são poucos os que têm coragem.

"Oh Ginny" Se aproximou de mim com a cara mais cínica que tinha e revirei os olhos "Espero que esteja bem" Disse, sem um pingo de sinceridade na voz "Trouxe essas flores para você" e enfiou um buquê de flores enorme nas minhas mãos "Tenho que ir agora" Jogou os cabelos para trás e piscou para Ethan que a olhava com deboche "Me acompanha até a porta, Draco?" Fez um bico forçado na boca e entrelaçou o braço nos braços de meu marido.

Draco pareceu notar minha cara de 'Solte essa piranha, AGORA' e chamou um dos elfos domésticos para acompanhar Jenny até a porta.

Ela o olhou descrente, mas foi junto com o elfo, sem protestar.

"Essa mulher é... " Emilly parecia não ter palavras para terminar a frase.

"Nojenta" Ethan completou, desgostoso.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para insultar aquela loira e me sentir melhor, espirrei.

Uma, duas, três, quatro, várias vezes. Várias vezes _mesmo_.

Draco se aproximou e tirou o buquê das minhas mãos, as examinando.

"Orquídeas... " O ouvi musmurar e se desfazer do buquê, rapidamente.

Aquela loira metida me deu _orquídeas_!

Eu sou alérgica a orquídeas!

Aquela piranha desgraçada me paga!

DgDgDgDgDg

Depois de melhor daquela incessante crise de espirros por causa das orquídeas, muito discuti com Draco.

Primeiro, porque ele insistia que Jenny podia ser atirada e vulgar sim, mas nunca faria mal a uma mosca. Muito menos a mim. Ele insistia em dizer que eu era sua esposa e, que ela nunca faria algo que comprometesse o seu emprego. As flores foram apenas um engano.

Tentei considerar isso. Na verdade não tinha tempo para me preocupar com isso. Apenas fiz Draco me prometer que aquela loira folgada nunca mais entraria dentro da Mansão.

Segundo, eu queria jantar a mesa como todos os demais, mas Draco insistia que eu devia ficar deitada. Disse a ele que se ele preferisse, podia ficar deitado, descansando por mim, enquanto eu organizava a minha vida. Afinal, fiquei apagada a pouco mais de um dia, e tinha muita coisa pendente para resolver. Como o assunto de Julie. Ele pareceu não gostar nem um pouco da minha sugestão e me 'liberou' para sair da cama.

Lógico, não reclamei quando ele disse que me autorizava a sair, ele gostava de achar que era realmente o chefe da família e que para tudo tinha que ter sua permissão. Não que realmente fosse verdade, mas ele era tão bonitinho todo autoritário e tudo mais, que era impossivel resistir.

Antes de jantar, fui ao quarto de Julie.

Estava dormindo ainda, então não a perturbei. Apenas fiquei um pouco sentada ao seu lado da cama, a assistindo descansar. Tinha marcas de cansaço em seu rosto bonito e senti lagrimas virem aos meus olhos.

Certamente, era a pessoa mais doce de toda a Mansão. Não merecia ouvir nada que aquele troglodita do filho dos Nott lhe disse. Depositei um beijo em seu rostinho e a cobri direito.

Saí de seu quarto deixando uma luz acesa. Ela tinha medo de escuro.

No corredor encontrei Draco me esperando. Tinha um olhar vago e preocupado. Também estava tão perdido quanto eu, mas se manifestava de uma maneira diferente de mim.

O abracei fortemente, derramando as lagrimas que segurei dentro do quarto.

Ele me abraçou protetoramente e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos me confortando, e não posso negar, isso me ajudou muito.

"Vai dar tudo certo" Sussurrou rouco em meu ouvido.

"Você promete?" Perguntei com a voz embargada, me afastando um pouco para encontrar seus olhos.

"Pela minha vida" E me beijou levemente nos lábios "Vamos descer, estão todos nos esperando" e fomos abraçados para a Sala de jantar.

DgDgDgDgDg

Correu tudo bem durante a janta.

Imaginei que Draco e Narcisa pediram para que Lucius não fizesse do 'assunto Nott' um tópico durante a refeição. Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas tenho certeza que até amanhã à noite resolveremos esse _pequeno_ impasse em nossas vidas.

Meu pai e meu sogro se trataram polidamente bem também.

As crianças me contaram sobre tudo que os meninos Zabini fizeram durante sua estadia na Austrália. Ficaram bem menos tempo que Luna e Blaise, apenas duas semanas, pois foram apenas quando terminaram o ano letivo de Hogwarts.

Narcisa, surpreendentemente, disse que adorou o canguru mágico que trouxeram, pois seu sonho de menina sempre foi ter um. Ela mesma o batizou de Simbal. Bizarro? Também achei.

Imaginei que Julie também adoraria. Perguntei se ela fora vê-lo, porém, me responderam que não. Quis ficar o tempo todo no quarto.

Tentei não ficar triste por ela, pois certamente, deixariam os outros preocupados.

Depois da janta, enquanto todos foram para a sala de estar privativa tomar um chá, fui para a sala de flú. Uma sala completamente inútil na minha opinião, mas essas pessoas ricas tinham em tudo quanto é canto de suas mansões uma sala pra tudo. E os Malfoy não seriam diferentes, apesar de exister rede de flú em todo cômodo da mansão que tinha lareira, exceto no quarto das crianças, que mandei cortar.

Fui atender o chamado. Na verdade sete chamados.

Um dos gêmeos, outro de Carlinhos e seu filho, outro de Percy e sua família, de Gui e sua família, de Blaise e Luna, de Ron e Hermione e de Harry e Pansy.

Sim, Pansy Parkinson. Quero dizer, Pansy Potter agora.

Dá para acreditar que Harry acabou se apaixonando e casando com Pansy?

E bom, acabei virando grande amiga dela, já que Draco também era amigo dela, apesar de ter sido totalmente contra o casamento dos dois. O que é muito irônico, já que seu casamento comigo também não foi o que se pode chamar de aceitável na época.

Mas acho que Draco começou a se conformar depois que Lílian, uma das filhas do casal, entrou para a sonserina, e tenho certeza que ele aceitou completamente quando Mary Jane também entrou, rendendo anos de gozação por parte de Draco e Blaise.

O que achei errado, pois Draco e eu temos ainda mais três filhos que vão para Hogwarts e qualquer um deles poderão entrar para a Grifinória. E tenho certeza que meus irmãos e Harry não medirão esforços para zombar dele.

Mas enfim, passei praticamente conversando duas horas com eles. Todos me desejaram melhoras e fizeram promessas de que me visitariam assim que possível.

Supus que não havia mais ninguém na sala de estar privativa a essa hora e subi as escadas, caminhando em sentido ao quarto de Julie, a fim de ver se havia acordado, mas encontrei Kyle se escondendo do elfo que iria lhe dar banho e o peguei no colo, sem que me visse.

Este riu travessamente, enquanto o levava para o banheiro.

Deixei-o lá para que um dos elfos o banhasse e dei ordens para que avisasse a Draco ou a mim quando ele estivesse devidamente pronto para dormir.

Encontrei Emilly e Ethan discutindo aos sussurros no corredor. Naturalmente, perguntei o que se passava e responderam que não era nada. Decidi não me intrometer. Eles me desejaram boa noite e rumaram para seus quartos, sem se encarar novamente.

Não eram de brigar muito, mas ultimamente Ethan andava implicando demais com tudo em Emilly. As roupas que vestia, as pessoas que saía, Merlin! Até com quem falava pela lareira!

Precisava repreendê-lo por isso, anotei mentalmente. Pois eu sei quão chato é ter irmão mais velho super protetor. Sei muito bem. Tive sete se contar com Harry.

Passei no quarto de Julie, mas ela parecia estar dormindo pesadamente ainda, portanto não achei necessário incomoda-la.

Caminhei exausta para meu quarto.

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e deduzi que Draco estava tomando banho.

Dirigi-me para o criado mudo ao lado da cama e tomei todo o medicamento recomendado. Não queria nada acontecendo ao bebê em minha barriga.

Deitei-me na cama, para esperar Draco sair do banho para eu poder tomar o meu.

Mas adormeci logo que deitei.

* * *

Desculpa por demorar tanto a postar gente, e desculpe também por um capitulo tão... inútil!

Prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor, sim?

Obrigada a todos q comentaram no cap anterior... vcs são uns anjos: **Nadeshiko Amamya, Biazinha Malfoy, fefs malfoy, Claire, thais Weasley Malfoy, Karen, Teca Malfoy, Lele Potter Black, Ginny Danae Malfoy, LolitaMalfoy, Veleth, Vicke Granger Malfoy, Angel lopes, Rapousa e marycena.  
**


	6. Explicações, Visitas e Intrigas?

**Explicações, Visitas e Intrigas?**

Acordei muito cedo na manhã seguinte, abraçada confortavelmente a Draco. Porém, não pude aproveitar muito a sensação de bem estar que ele causava, pois tive que me apressar para um encontro com o vaso sanitário.

Tinha quase dois dias de enjôos pendentes para me desfazer.

Já até pensei que tinham acabado. Estava muito enganada.

Tomei o banho relaxante que não tive na noite anterior e vesti um confortável vestido branco que gostava de usar em casa.

Sequei meus cabelos com um feitiço rápido e saí do banheiro, pronta para o dia.

De volta ao quarto encontrei Draco deitado na cama. Olhei para o relógio e constatei ser 6 da manhã ainda. Muito cedo ainda para ele acordar. Voltei a olha-lo.

Sorri.

Ele estava apenas de samba-canção, abraçado a um travesseiro. Tinha uma expressão que parecia levemente emburrada, um pouco escondido pelos fios loiros que caiam pelo seu rosto. Gostava de associar isso ao fato de não estar sendo eu o que estava abraçando.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e passei a mão de leve por seu rosto bonito.

Vi sua expressão suavizar para um leve sorriso que, não resisti, e me aproximei para depositar um carinhoso beijo em seu rosto.

Levantei e alcancei o criado mudo onde estavam meus medicamentos. Tomei-os como os conformes.

Saí do quarto e caminhei pelo corredor silencioso, passando no quarto de cada um dos meus filhos para assisti-los dormir um pouco.

Eu sei, é idiota, mas eu simplesmente amo vê-los dormindo com aquela expressão serena. Draco gostava de dizer que se pareciam comigo.

Depois rumei para a Sala de Jantar, tinha certeza que os elfos já haviam posto a mesa.

E, para minha nada surpresa, encontrei Lucius sentado na cabeceira da grande mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário, impecavelmente arrumado para o trabalho, como Draco normalmente era. Acho que ele era o único da Mansão que acordava relativamente cedo.

"Bom dia, Lucius" O saudei acomodando-me no lugar de Draco. Não achei necessário deixar um lugar vago entre nós. Afinal, só havia nós dois acordados.

"Bom dia, Ginevra" Cumprimentou-me educado, deixando de lado o jornal matinal "Está se sentindo bem?" Notei um leve tom de preocupação em sua voz.

"Estou, obrigada" Agradeci sincera. A verdade é que, apesar de qualquer ressentimento do passado que eu podia ter em relação a Lucius, gostava bastante dele "Soube que cuidou de Julie nesses dois" Sorri "e estou realmente grata, Lucius"

Vi-o me olhar por alguns segundos inexpressivo e depois abrir algo parecido com um sorriso.

"O bem estar dela é mais importante que o meu próprio" Concluiu "Conversei com ela e, se não estou enganado, ela se culpa por sua pequena estadia no St. Mungus"

Arregalei os olhos.

"Mas não foi culpa dela!" Protestei. Não era mesmo. Era minha e só minha culpa!

"Nós sabemos" Disse calmamente "Porém é difícil uma criança entender as coisas que acontece ao redor" Me olhou "Ela parece achar que você desmaiou de desgosto por ela ser um possível _aborto_" Disse a última frase com desgosto aparente em seu rosto.

"Mas é impossível!" Exclamei. Quero dizer, eu sei que ela não havia feito nenhuma mágica descontrolada, nem nada do tipo ainda, mas ela vem de uma linhagem de uma família de sangues puros realmente grande "Quero dizer, a magia pode se manifestar a qualquer idade, não?" Perguntei nervosa.

"Ela é uma bruxa sim, se é o que você quer dizer" Ele respondeu curto dando atenção ao café.

Na verdade, não gostaria nem de pensar sobre o que Lucius faria ou não faria se nossa pequena Julie for mesmo um aborto. Não que ela seja. _Não mesmo_. Por isso não insisti no assunto.

"Em relação aos Nott," Vi a expressão de Lucius se tornar fria. Aquelas expressões que eu morria de medo quando não o conhecia "O que faremos sobre eles?"

"Estou planejando algo bem... _interessante_ para eles" Respondeu um tanto... Sádico?

"Lucius, por favor..."

"Não se preocupe, Ginevra, não é nada que me porá em Azkaban ou comprometerá nossa família" Respondeu minha pergunta mental. Tenho medo só de pensar o que pode acontecer a _eles_, mas não estou nem um pouco preocupada com isso. Eles merecem qualquer coisa que Lucius fizer.

Pelo menos, é menos uma coisa com que me preocupar no momento. Mas se eu encontrar algum daqueles vermes na rua, sorte minha, azar o deles! Não vou poupar nadinha dos meus feitiços _'a la Fred e George'!_

"Bom dia" Ethan entrou na Sala de Jantar, cumprimentando a mim e ao avô, e se acomodando na grande mesa.

Sorri.

Ele estava começando a criar hábitos parecidos como o dos Malfoys mais velhos, do tipo acordar cedo e estar impecavelmente pronto para o dia, como se fosse trabalhar também.

"Está bem, mãe?" Perguntou me olhando preocupado.

"Sim, estou ótima" Notei que comia um tanto apressado "Vai sair ou algo do tipo?"

"Vou trabalhar com o avô" Respondeu.

"Querido, você está de férias, não precisa ir ao trabalho ajuda-los" Disse. Na verdade, não queria enxergar que um dos meus bebês já está crescendo e começando a vida. Queria todos eles comigo para sempre. É egoísmo, eu sei, mas não os quero crescendo e, imagina, casando? Não mesmo! "Não tem que descansar nem nada do tipo?" E gostaria de poupa-lo, pois imagino, responsável do jeito que é, obviamente daria continuidade ao trabalho no negocio da família o mais cedo possível.

"Não mesmo, cansei de fazer nada em casa" Respondeu.

"Acho bom da parte dele já se interessar pelo negocio da família" Lucius comentou com um leve tom de orgulho na voz "Considerando que um dia ele estará no meu lugar" Tentei não revirar os olhos. Está mais que claro que ele o quer na empresa dando continuidade ao negócio. Ele era do tipo antiquado, que o filho mais velho deveria assumir a empresa e coisa e tal. Não posso reclamar, mas imagino que um dia Emilly e Julie, mesmo tendo sua parte dos ganhos da empresa, um dia vá querer por a _mão na massa_, sabe? Bom, Emilly, eu não sei, mas Julie não é do tipo que vai passar o dia todo em casa organizando eventos sociais e fazendo o que Narcisa faz o dia todo. Nada. Também não posso falar nada, pois desde que parei de trabalhar, e vou te contar, faz a_nos_, não faço nada em casa. Quero dizer, cuido dos meus filhos. E só isso já dá um trabalho enorme se querem saber.

E eu não gostaria que Ethan e ninguém se sentissem obrigados a trabalhar especificadamente nesse ramo, entende? Eles têm o direito da escolha. Fiz uma nota mental de conversar depois sobre isso com ele.

Mas não iria discutir sobre isso agora.

"Ficará o dia todo por lá?"

"Não" Sorriu "O pessoal está vindo aqui hoje"

O pessoal devia ser os amigos, imaginei.

Ouvi meu sogro resmungar algo sobre ficar mais tarde no trabalho. Controlei um riso. Lucius geralmente tem dores de cabeça com a bagunça que os meninos fazem.

"Com licença, Ginevra" Se levantou educado "Está na hora, Ethan"

Ethan se levantou também e se despediu de mim com um beijo no rosto.

"Tenha um bom dia, filha" Lucius se despediu e saiu junto a Ethan. Sorri. Essa é a maior forma de carinho que Lucius podia ter para comigo. Realmente fico feliz por saber que não sou apenas aceita, mas também querida. Mesmo que no modo Malfoy.

Meu pai entrou mal-humorado.

"O que foi, pai?"

"Nada, _filha_" Senti uma onda de vergonha passar por mim. Acho que meu pai ouviu meu sogro se despedindo. Bom, isso não é algo que eu contei pra ele. Sempre quis deixar assim, meu pai pensar que sou apenas sua e única exclusividade. E ele já não gosta de ter que dividir os netos, imagina a única filha?

"Pai..." Peguei sua mão por cima da mesa, mas ele a tirou antes. Senti meu coração acelerar. Meu pai nunca foi uma pessoa fria, muito menos comigo. Sentia como se os papeis estivessem invertidos. O de meu pai e do meu sogro.

"Preciso ir ao Ministério" E se levantou antes mesmo de comer. Não parecia bravo, era mais... chateado "Até mais"

Suspirei nervosa.

Não precisava de mais isso. Não mesmo.

Quero dizer, meu pai sabe que sou sua única e somente sua filha, mas imagino que se fosse outra pessoa ao invés de Lucius o problema não seria tão grande. Tipo, ele chama Hermione, Fleur, Joanne e todas as outras noras de filha também.

Terminei minha refeição rapidamente e me dirigi às escadas que levavam ao meu aposento. Encontrei Draco vestido em seu robe azul carregando um Kyle risonho pelos ombros.

"Resolveu me acordar hoje" Draco explicou quando me viu, balançando um pouco Kyle nos ombros largos, que ria alegremente.

Ri e peguei meu loirinho no colo.

"Já está aprontando, é?" Ele fez uma carinha de anjo que tive que me segurar para não morde-lo todo. Sério.

Draco o pegou de volta.

"Nós vamos tomar café, não Kyle?" Bagunçou os cabelos loirinhos de sua cabeça "Já tomou, amor?"

"Já" Respondi, dando um beijo no rosto de cada um "Eu desço daqui a pouco para fazer companhia"

Draco assentiu e continuei a subir as escadas.

'BAM!'

Ouvi um barulho forte de porta batendo quando cheguei ao corredor dos aposentos das crianças. Aproximei do quarto de Emilly, o mais próximo e abri a porta silenciosa, porém ela continuava a dormir passivamente. Fechei e me aproximei do de Julie, já que sabia que Kyle e Ethan não estavam aqui em cima.

Abri a porta, igualmente silenciosa, e vi minha pequena se mexer um pouco na cama. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Caminhei silenciosa e vi Julie já acordada. Sorri para ela, mas não fui correspondida.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama e passei a mão por seus cabelos cacheados, os tirando de sua face delicada.

"Você está bem, minha princesinha?" Perguntei.

Ela apenas assentiu receosa.

"Senti saudade de você esses dias todos," A olhei carinhosamente.

"Eu também, mamãe" Ela sussurrou de volta, se sentando. Peguei seus óculos na cabeceira e lhe entreguei.

"Eu passei mal esses dias, mas não tem anda a ver com você" Vi seus olhinhos cinzas se enxerem de lágrimas "Foi porque mamãe andou sendo travessa e não andou se alimentando direito" Limpei uma lagrima que caia de seu rosto "Não tem nada a ver com você, ta bom minha princesinha?" Ela fungou alto, quando se aproximou de mim para me abraçar forte.

"Você está chateada comigo por eu ser um aborto?" Ela perguntou com a voz abafada.

"Você é tão bruxa quanto qualquer um dessa Mansão, Julie" Disse firmemente, a apertando.

"E eu não sou por acaso uma filha trocada do tio Harry, né?"

Eu a afastei e olhei em seus olhos, incrédula _'Por Merlin! Eu mato os Nott!'_

"Não!" Exclamei "Você é filha de Draco Malfoy!" Dei um sorriso leve "Esses olhos e esses cabelos só podem pertencer a ele!"

Ela sorriu parecendo convencida.

"Vamos acordar agora, sua preguiçosa" A puxei pela mão "Depois que tomar café da manhã vamos ver o canguru mágico que Luna trouxe da Austrália" Sugeri.

"Canguru?" Ela se apressou animada, sorrindo de orelha a orelha "Vamos logo, mamãe!" Ela me puxou para fora do quarto, excitação na voz.

DgDgDgDgDg

Draco não fora trabalhar hoje, disse que ficaria hoje em casa para acompanhar minha recuperação. Não reclamei, claro. Ficar perto dele é o que eu quero a todo o momento.

Os gêmeos, Ron e Hermione, e Penélope passaram na hora do almoço para me visitarem. Fiquei muito feliz, exceto pelo fato de Percy não ter vindo e ter mandado a esposa representa-lo, mas não dei muita bola. Ele está cada dia mais obcecado com o trabalho.

Meu pai não havia chegado ainda e Ethan já havia voltado.

Narcisa e Draco passaram uma hora depois do almoço conversando no escritório. A principio achei que era para dar alguma privacidade a minha família e a mim, ou porque Draco não queria estar na presença dos gêmeos, que durante a refeição fizeram seu 'perfeito e maravilhoso cabelo loiro e sedoso ficar verde'. Mas quando minha sogra passou na sala se despedindo de todos porque iria dar uma saída, ambos tinham um ar muito... confidente. Como se estivessem com algum segredo.

Iria perguntar depois para Draco.

"Mãe?" Emilly me chamou um pouco tensa. Acabamos de tomar um chá, Ethan brincava de correr com os pequenos e minha família tinha ido embora.

"Sim" Dei atenção a ela, a verdade era que ela também andava estranha ultimamente, como se tentasse conversar comigo e não conseguisse, mas com tudo que estava acontecendo, não podia culpa-la.

Ela se sentou do meu lado no sofá e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Eu não pude evitar um sorriso, adorava saber que meus filhos ainda precisavam de minha assistência, principalmente os mais velhos, que gostavam de parecer sempre tão independentes.

"Eu queria saber se você e o papai..."

Um elfo apareceu em nossa frente e a cortou.

"Sra. e Srta. Malfoy chegaram visitas" Vi Emilly se levantar e revirar os olhos para o elfo, e antes que ela pudesse mata-lo, eu o mandei embora.

Antes de pedir que ela continuasse, Julie e Linda entraram correndo, seguidos de Brian e Ethan que pareciam conversar animados e, finalmente, Blaise carregando um Kyle risonho pelos ombros e Luna com seu barrigão.

Eu e minha filha nos levantamos e sussurrei rapidamente para ela que depois conversaríamos. Ela assentiu distraída e parecia um pouco mais tensa.

"Blaise, se você matar meu filho eu te mato!" Me aproximei dele enquanto chacoalhava Kyle nos ombros. Ele riu e me beijou no rosto.

"Você tem de sobra" Dei um tapa de leve em seu braço e cumprimentei Luna, a ajudando a se sentar.

Linda e Brian me cumprimentaram e se sentaram também.

Blaise continuava a chacoalhar um Kyle risonho pelos ombros. Ele adora crianças tanto quanto Draco. O que eu achava muito legal, mas às vezes os dois ultrapassavam dos limites e, bom, não eram só as crianças que tinham seus castigos.

"Sinto falta de ter filhos desse tamanho" Comentou enquanto ainda brincava com o afilhado. Já disse que ele e Luna são os padrinhos dos meus filhos? Eu sei, devia ter pensado melhor sobre isso na hora de decidir, mas agora já foi.

"Zabini seu idiota, se você matar meu filho eu te mato" Draco apareceu sorrindo pela sala, cumprimentando o amigo. Sim, esses cumprimentos deles são sempre muito carinhosos e amigáveis.

"Emilly, porque você não leva as crianças para ver Simbal" Sugeri. Imaginei que as crianças gostariam de brincar um pouco lá fora com o Canguru.

Antes que ela pudesse protestar (Ela não é muito chegada à natureza), Brian se ofereceu para ir junto.

As meninas foram correndo e Kyle foi logo atrás, quando conseguiu sair dos braços de Blaise. Emilly e Brian os seguiram calmamente.

Ethan ficou conversando com Luna, que contava sobre como ela e o marido se perderam em uma floresta e viveram alguns dias com canibais.

Draco se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou.

Tentei não parecer tão pateticamente idiota com isso, mas era quase impossível. Eu derretia por dentro todas as vezes que ele me tocava. Acho que preciso de algum tratamento, porque depois de tantos anos, isso ainda é normal?

Conversamos animados por algum tempo, até que Ethan se retirou para dar uma conferida nas crianças. Fico muito feliz que ele se porte como um adulto responsável, mas não gostaria que ele adiantasse sua fase adulta e perdesse sua adolescência.

Fiz uma nota mental para conversar sobre isso com ele depois.

"Ginevra, Draco nos contou sobre os Nott" Luna não gostava nada, nada do Nott. Ele costumava a dar em cima dela na escola "O que vocês farão sobre ele?"

"Deixei isso por conta de Lucius" Respondi.

Luna assentiu compreensiva e Blaise arregalou os olhos.

"_Você deixou por conta de Lucius?" _Ele perguntou, incrédulo. Até entendia o porque desse espanto. Todos sabiam da fama de Lucius.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Ele não vai mata-lo" Respondeu rindo malicioso "ainda"

Blaise riu, enquanto eu dei um tapa no braço do meu marido.

"Ele prometeu que não fará nada que comprometa a ele ou sua família" Respondi.

"E você acha que ele não..."

"_SOLTA ELA SEU DESGRAÇADO OU EU TE MATO AGORA MESMO!"_ Arregalei os olhos e olhei pra Draco que me olhou espantado também.

Era Ethan ameaçando alguém.

Mas quem?

Draco se levantou num pulo e Blaise o acompanhou, correndo para fora da Mansão, ambos com varinhas em mãos.

* * *

Desculpa a demora gente!!!

Sério mesmo, andei mto aterefada esses dias, mas está aqui, outro capitulo! hehehe

Não me matem tbm, pq o capitulo passado e esse não estão sendo lá grande coisa né, mas estou tentando desenvolver melhor as coisas para nao ficar ruim ok? prometo que vai melhorando!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram no capitulo anterior: **fefs malfoy** (uahsausha a jenny ainda está viva, e terá mais apariçoes pela fic ainda, ai vc pode xingar bastante ela heheh vc nao acredita no Draco ainda? vamos ver mais para frente entao! rs Desculpa a demora, espero q goste desse cap, linda!); **Mrs. Butler** (Desculpe a demora pra postar, espero q goste do cap:D); **Vickê Granger Malfoy** (Fico feliz q esteja gostando da fic e que goste do meu estilo de escrever:D); **Biazinha Malfoy** (O Ethan é tudo não? puxou o pai! heheh Espero que goste do capi!! Beijos); **LolitaMalfoy** (Espero mesmo q goste desse capitulo:D); **MandiKinHa WeaSLey** (é, aquele cap. tava meio fraco, mas já esclareci a historia de Julie, espero q goste desse cap, sim?); **Natii** (nossa, fico mesmo contente em saber q vc está adorando a fic! me anima mto pra continuar a escrevendo! rs); **Valeska B.** (Que bom q esteja gostando da fic! Em relaçao ao ar frio dos Malfoy, eu tbm acho q está meio apagado, mas é que como as cenas só estão entre familia, eles nao sao tao frios, mas já mencionei em algumas partes q eles sao mais frios, tipo as crianças, na escola, eram q nem o Draco, Lucius ainda é o mesmo com os outros q nao seja Malfoy, entende? vou fazer algumas cenas fora da mansão pra deixar isso explicito! obrigada pela review:D); **Nadeshiko Amamya** (Desculpa a demoraaa, prometo q na vou demorar tanto agora q to de férias! espero q goste do cap!); **Lully Evans Potter** (Espero q goste desse cap! E obrigada pela review:D)

Isso ai gente! Mandem reviews dizendo o q acharam, sim?

Aaah, e tem alguém aqui que é fã de **RON E PANSY**, fiz uma short chamada **"VOCÊ NÃO NOTA NADA"** se puderem dêem uma passadinha por lá, sim? Está no meu profile!

Beijossss e MUITO OBRIGADO a todos!

Até o prox. cap!


	7. Ela é muito nova!

**Ela é muito nova!**

Desde a queda de Você-sabe-quem há mais de 15 anos atrás, ainda há alguns poucos e estúpidos comensais que, ou se livraram de Azkaban ou nem foram pegos ainda, algumas vezes gostam de fazer suas atrocidades e provocar tumulto no Mundo Mágico, com algum boato insano de que seu Lord voltou mais uma vez.

Ou são simplesmente adolescentes rebeldes, que se vestem de negro por completo, e saem para bagunçar, provavelmente para chamar atenção.

Mas de qualquer jeito, às vezes esses comensais perdidos e mentalmente afetados, gostam de deixar mensagens subliminares para nós Malfoy, por supostamente ter os traído.

Devo confessar que a primeira ameaça foi bem assustadora. Draco e eu havíamos acabado de nos casar, quando começamos a receber cartas anônimas dizendo que Narcisa - que naquela época havia ido passar uma semana em Paris em um desses eventos que ela sempre é chamada - havia sido seqüestrada por alguns remanescentes.

Bom, como já disse algumas vezes antes, os homens Malfoys são inacreditáveis. Lucius e Draco pegaram a varinha e saíram porta a fora a procura do "culpado", mesmo não sabendo quem era o culpado.

A verdade, é que foi mesmo para botar susto na família, já que Narcisa não havia sido seqüestrada nem nada, apenas decidira passar alguns dias em um spa bruxo por lá sem se preocupar com a casa. Mas até as coisas se esclarecerem imagine o caos que foi!

De qualquer jeito, Lucius estava ciente dessas inimizades soltas por aí e decidiu por mais proteção na Mansão, se é que fosse possível.

Porém, quando ouvi Ethan gritar a todos pulmões 'Solte ela ou eu te mato' em tal frieza, a primeira coisa que imaginei foi isso: algum comensal esquecido conseguiu ultrapassar as barreiras de proteção. Tentei não me desesperar com o fato de todas as crianças estarem lá fora.

Mas como estava enganada!

Pode ser tolo, mas até que preferiria um comensal nos atazanando no momento.

Agora, estou aqui, ajudando Blaise a carregar um marido cabeça-dura e estuporado para o sofá.

_Flashback:_

"SOLTA ELA SEU DESGRAÇADO OU EU TE MATO AGORA MESMO!"_ Arregalei os olhos e olhei pra Draco que me olhou espantado também._

_Era Ethan ameaçando alguém._

_Mas quem?_

_Draco se levantou num pulo e Blaise o acompanhou, correndo para fora da Mansão, ambos com varinhas em mãos._

_Pedi rapidamente para Luna não vir, afinal ela está no estágio avançado de uma gravidez, de gêmeos ainda, não podia se sujeitar a fortes emoções e muita agitação, por isso, após uma discordância, concordei comigo mesma em trancá-la dentro da casa. Sabia que ela ficaria brava comigo, mas agora não era o momento._

_Cautelosa, fui atrás dos dois, com minha varinha em punhos._

E para minha surpresa encontrei Ethan e Brian numa luta violenta no chão. Depois de perceber, a luta violenta era por parte de Ethan, já que Brian apenas tentava escapar dos golpes.

_Vi Emilly chorando desesperada, pedindo para os dois se separarem, enquanto os pequenos pareciam assustados._

_Aproximei-me da cena ao mesmo momento que Draco e Blaise tentavam cada um puxar seu próprio filho. Acenei para Linda vir até mim, puxando Kyle e Julie que pareciam estar à beira das lágrimas, e instrui que ela os levasse para dentro e contasse à mãe o que estava se passando. _

_Quando eles se foram, pude ver Draco e Emilly, desesperada, segurando Ethan com algum esforço._

"_Expliquem-se os dois" Draco pediu. Na verdade ordenou, já que seu tom de voz era de quem não queria ser contrariado._

_Reparei Brian jogado no chão, segurando o nariz que sangrava. Blaise em pé ao seu lado, tão sério quanto Draco, o que era um tanto impressionante, já que Blaise não era conhecido por sua seriedade nos tempos de escola. Mas perante a situação acho que as coisas mudam e, bom, agora ele é um adulto e tem responsabilidades._

"_Esse... esse... " Ethan ofegava, com os cabelos loiros caídos no rosto e suas bochechas numa tonalidade rosa, pela agitação, parecia não ter palavras para se referir ao amigo. Seus olhos tão escuros e frios. Isso me surpreendeu mais que Blaise, já que ambos são tão amigos quanto os pais, entende? Eles nasceram juntos e fazem tudo juntos "estava agarrando Emilly!" Ele finalizou._

_E vi, já sabendo o que ia acontecer, Draco arregalar os olhos cinzas e logo estreita-los, já em uma tonalidade mais escura, em direção de Brian por alguns segundos, perfurando-o com o olhar, depois direciona-los a Blaise. _

_Notei que a expressão do Zabini mais velho se misturava em surpresa e inconformidade quando olhou para o filho, assim que Ethan respondeu, e, depois como se finalmente a ficha tivesse caído, arregalou os olhos azuis levemente, e olhou para Draco, dando alguns passos para trás._

"_Eu juro que não..." ele começou, porém Draco o cortou._

"Zabini, seu desgraçado!" E, como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, ele pulou em cima de Blaise, o acertando com golpes.

_Soltei um suspiro cansado e me aproximei dos dois._

"_Estupefaça!" Apontei a varinha para meu marido. Afinal, era melhor Blaise consciente e me ajudando a carregá-lo, do que Draco consciente jogando o amigo para o barranco mais próximo._

"_Ethan, pra dentro!" __Disse autoritária. Ele já ia protestar quando lhe lancei o olhar mais Malfoy que tinha e o fazendo se calar, caminhando com passos pesados pra casa, sem antes pegar Emilly pelo braço e a puxando consigo._

_Não gostei dessa atitude de achar que Emilly é um objeto e não uma pessoa, porém decidi lidar com ele depois._

_Aproximei-me dos dois Zabinis, pai e filho, e, se a situação não fosse tão séria, eu estaria rindo agora, vendo os dois segurando o nariz sangrando com a mão e resmungando sobre Malfoys super protetores e cabeças duras._

"_Obrigada Gin" Blaise disse meio fanho e completou "Tem como dar um jeito no sangue?" _

"_Sim, só um minuto" Fiz os dois se sentarem no banco mais próximo e com um movimento rápido de varinha fiz o sangue parar, e conferi se não haviam quebrado o nariz._

_E isso, é algo que toda mãe deve saber fazer. Feitiços básicos de emergência, quero dizer._

_Disse pra Brian entrar e por um gelo no nariz._

"_Eu sei que ele não merece" Eu disse apreensiva, indicando Draco jogado no chão "Mas..."_

_Blaise sorriu e me cortou._

"_Ele pode ser o maior idiota e cabeça dura do mundo, mas ainda é meu amigo" Ele me puxou "Vamos carregá-lo pra dentro" _

_Fim do flashback._

"Blaise, o que houve com você?" Luna perguntou assustada ao ver todo o sangue seco em seu rosto e roupa.

"Um presente de Draco aqui" Ele respondeu, dando um tapa de leve na cabeça do loiro, antes coloca-lo no sofá.

"Oh..." Ela se aproximou do marido, checando se não há mais machucados.

"Onde estão todos?"

"Ethan se trancou no próprio quarto e Emilly também, Brian entrou agora e pedi que ficasse com as crianças no quarto de Kyle" Ela respondeu séria, me olhando.

"Ótimo" Respondi cansada, me sentando na poltrona de Lucius e relaxando. Depois olhei para Blaise e Luna, que se acomodaram também, sorrindo "Eles foram um lindo casal, não?"

Eles sorriram em resposta.

O fato é, não poderia confiar ninguém melhor para ficar com Emilly, principalmente agora, que ela está começando a crescer e ter seus encontros e, Brian, eu conheço desde que nasceu, o vi crescer e, apesar de ser meio agitado, ainda é uma boa pessoa, sabe, não vai fazer nada de ruim a minha filha.

DgDgDgDgDg

Os Zabini logo foram embora e então decidi começar a melhorar a situação da melhor forma possível.

"Emilly?" Bati na porta e entrei. Veja bem, não sou uma mãe que não respeita a privacidade dos filhos, mas também não tinha tempo para charme de adolescente. Eu tinha um marido inconsciente no sofá que poderia acordar a qualquer momento pronto pra acabar com o primeiro que ver.

Vi-a sentada na poltrona perto da lareira, olhando algumas fotos antigas. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, porém não chorava. Mais.

Sentei no braço da poltrona e a abracei, carinhosamente.

"Era isso que você estava tentando me contar?"

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, se aconchegando mais em meu abraço.

"Desculpe, minha querida, por não ter te dado espaço para contar" Estava mesmo sentindo muito. Fui estúpida demais para não notar que ela estava tentando me dizer algo de importância.

"Não importa agora" Ela sorriu levemente, indicando que não se importava mesmo "Ethan está uma fera" disse, pude notar um tom preocupado em sua voz "Mas papai parece pior ainda" completou. Não pude evitar notar seu tremor com a última frase.

Draco era irritantemente ciumento. Daqueles que ficam dias e noites fulminando se vê algum rapaz, ou pior, homem, olhando para a filha ou para mim.

"Eu cuido dos dois, não se preocupe" Respondi.

Ela sorriu pra mim, sabendo que com Ethan eu me resolveria, mas não tão certa em relação ao pai.

"Então, não vai contar a sua mãe?" A puxei animadamente para a cama, fazendo-a se sentar de frente pra mim.

"Contar o quê?" Ela perguntou confusa, ainda assim sorrindo pela minha animação.

"Tudo!" Respondi. Afinal, sou a mãe! A que tem direito de saber de tudo sobre a vida amorosa dos filhos!

DgDgDgDgDg

Desci as escadas com um sorriso no rosto.

Apesar da tarde agitada, e do pior ainda estar pela frente, não poderia deixar de me alegrar com a felicidade de Emilly.

Essa hora, Draco deve estar acordando já, então pedi que Emilly ficasse com os pequenos enquanto eu segurava a fera.

Ethan se trancara no quarto e não dava nem sinais de estar vivo. Bom, de todos, ele sempre fora o que menos me deu trabalho, talvez, mesmo tendo feito o que fez, merecesse esse momento de privacidade. Espairecer um pouco.

Logo que voltei pra sala, encontrei um Lucius incrivelmente entediado, tamborilando os dedos no braço da poltrona onde estava sentado confortavelmente.

Draco ainda estava no sofá.

Assim que me notou, Lucius se levantou, educadamente.

"Boa noite, Ginevra" Me cumprimentou polidamente "Poderia me dizer o que aconteceu por aqui?" Indicou para o filho desacordado.

Senti meu rosto esquentar antes de responder. Certamente ele não conseguia imaginar o porquê de Draco estar desacordado no sofá. E muito menos o porquê de sua nora o ter estuporado. Mas tentei me concentrar em pensar que ele não sabia de nada.

"Eu o estuporei" Respondi, ignorando a sobrancelha que meu sogro arqueou "Ele havia perdido a linha da razão e o estuporei" Respondi, me aproximando de Draco.

"E por que ele perderia a linha da razão?" Perguntou com a voz impassiva.

"Porque descobriu que Emilly tem um namorado" Novamente, respondi como se fosse algo normal, e no fundo é algo normal, apesar desses homens acharem o cúmulo sua filha ou irmã estarem namorando. Bom, e agora neta.

Ignorei a respiração pesada do meu sogro e reanimei Draco, com um movimento de varinha.

Ele abriu os olhos cinza e se sentou, um pouco abalado. Depois, recuperando os sentidos, passou a mão nos cabelos loiros e levantou o olhar. Encontrando, primeiramente, o meu.

Como um passe de mágica, vi sua expressão endurecer e se levantar num pulo.

"Ginny, quantas vezes já pedi que não fizesse isso?" Ele perguntou alterado, se referindo ao feitiço que joguei nele.

"Não lembro" Respondi, cinicamente.

Ele revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"E por que você me estupor..." Antes de terminar a pergunta, ele arregalou os olhos levemente, lembrando-se do por que "Onde está aquele Zabini?" Perguntou com a voz fria.

"Qual dos dois?"

"Os dois!" Ele me olhou bravo.

Notei Lucius crispar os lábios ao nosso lado, ligando, finalmente, os pontos.

"Brian é filho do seu melhor amigo, da pessoa que você foi criado junto à vida toda," Respondi, sem me alterar "E você o viu crescer, por Merlin!" Mas mesmo assim não conseguia me conformar "Ele é seu _afilhado_!"

"Se você não me dissesse eu nunca descobriria, Ginevra" Segurei-me para não revirar os olhos para seu comentário frio "O problema não é _ele_, é ela estar com alguém!" Notei suas mãos do lado do corpo se abrindo e fechando inquietas, em sinal de nervosismo e raiva "Ela é muito nova pra isso!"

"Olha, Draco," Olhei direto nos olhos dele "Emilly já tem idade suficiente para começar a ter encontros" Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, cruzando os braços "Ou você já se esqueceu das coisas que fazia aos 15 anos?"

Vi-o arregalar os olhos e, ao mesmo tempo, escurece-los mais ainda, se é que fosse possível.

Lucius, eu sabia, não estava gostando nem um pouco da neta estar saindo com alguém, porém foi sensato o suficiente para não se meter em nossa discussão.

"Por isso que ela está proibida de ter encontros até completar uns 20 anos" Respondeu autoritário, com a voz arrastada "E isso, é minha palavra final"

Senti meu rosto esquentar e respirei fundo, controlando minha raiva que subia pelo corpo.

Draco era, definitivamente, o maior idiota que existia. Nem meus irmãos foram assim. E por Merlin! Aos 20 anos eu já tive 2 filhos!

"Que coisa mais machista, Draco! Ela é tão minha filha quanto sua" Respondi em sua cara "e se eu quiser, ela está autorizada sim a namorar!"

"Não me tente, Ginevra!" Ele respondeu apontando uma mão pra mim, bravo. MUITO BRAVO, devo acrescentar.

"Que gritaria é essa, Draco?" Narcisa, apareceu pelo portal, devia ter acabado de chegar "Não fale assim com sua esposa!" Repreendeu-o.

Draco bufou irritado e lançou um olhar duro para seu pai, que arqueou uma sobrancelha para mesmo e revirou os olhos, se dirigindo a Narcisa.

"Vamos, Cissy, _Draco não tem mais 15 anos pra você manda-lo fazer ou não fazer as coisas_" Ele disse, cinicamente, notei, antes de guiar a esposa um tanto contrariada para fora do aposento "Com licença, Ginevra"

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo a Draco, ele se manifestou primeiro.

"Emilly está proibida de namorar até pelo menos completar os estudos" Ele disse firme.

"Não seja cabeça dura, Draco" Respondi, irritada "Se você a proibir, aí que ela vai querer. Esqueceu de como nós éramos quando nos conhecemos?"

"Por isso mesmo! Não quero que ela estrague sua vida tão cedo!" Ele rebateu.

O olhei friamente. Meu sangue correndo rápido pelas veias.

"Você acha que estragou sua vida ao começar a namorar comigo?" Perguntei. Sabia que minha voz não foi mais alta que um sussurro.

"Não tire conclusões da minha boca" Ele respondeu indiferente a minha voz, mas ainda bravo, com a voz fria, de quem não quer ser contrariado, e isso me irritou mais ainda "Ela é muito nova para namorar e está proibida, assunto encerrado! E não quero saber de você me contradizendo, Ginevra" Ele finalizou, lançando um olhar duro pra mim.

Desviei o olhar do dele, para minha mão direita que brincava com a aliança rodeando confortavelmente meu dedo anelar esquerdo.

Veja bem, não tenho medo de Draco, mas as vezes ele faz essas coisas que me deixam muito irritada e me deixam sem palavras para respondê-lo. Mas o que ele falou agora pouco, me machucou e ainda martelava em minha cabeça. Não tinha nem o que falar.

Quando levantei meu olhar novamente, Draco já não estava mais na sala.

* * *

Finalmente eu atualizei e eu peço milhões e milhões de desculpas a vcs pela demora! Bom, espero que gostem do capitulo e me mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, ok?

**NOVA FIC:** Semana passada postei o 1 capitulo de uma nova fic, se chama **'ANJO''**, acho que vocês vão gostar, está no meu profile! É contada na POV de Draco.

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews capitulo passado:

**Lolita Malfoy:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando a fic!

**Valeth:** Olha sóoo! Vc acompanha essa fic tbm:) E acertou cheio quanto a Brian não! Draco é bem cabeça dura! E quanto a Snapes-Juniors não posso prometer nada, já que nao consigo ver Snape reproduzindo... uahuahuhaua... mas é uma boa idéia coloca-lo na fic, talvez algumas aparições aqui e ali, obrigada pela sugestão, na verdade nem havia me lembrado dele nessa fic, mas quando ele aparecer o dedico pra vc, ok? rs. Fico feliz mesmo que esteja gostando e que tenha gente acompanhando essa fic tbm. Ah, tenho outra fic, se chama 'Anjo' e está em meio profile, se tiver tempo dps dá uma passadinha por lá, mas só tem um cap ainda. Bom é isso, obrigada!

**marycena:** Fui cruel não, mas já att! Espero que goste desse capitulo tbm e continue acompanhando. Até a proxima.

**Ishtar Malfoy**: Oi, nossa desculpa pela demora, levei quase 3 meses pra att, né, mas agora vou começar a att sempre! Obrigada, espero q continue gostando da fic. Quanto ao Brian e a Emilly, agora deu pra ver o que esta rolando, mas quanto ao Ethan não posso contar ainda, já tenho alguém pra ele, mas sóoo mais pra frente. mas não tão longe assim, nao se preocupe. Obrigada mais uma vez. Até a proxima.

**Biazinha Malfoy**: uahuahua é eles tão juntos sim! ele é tão protetor qto o pai, né! espero que goste desse cap. tbm!

**ana gabi:** Desculpe, não teve nenhuma ceninha fofa entre o Draco e a Ginny nesse capitulo, mas mais pra frente terá, prometo! rs Eles sao perfeitos juntos mesmo!

**Claire Evans:** Oláaa, que bom que gostou do capitulo, deu pra saber o que aconteceu com o Ethan nesse cap, mas quanto a Julie vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, pelo jeito que estou lerda pra postar, mas vc vai saber... um dia! heheh brincadeira. Bom, espero que continue gostando e até a proxima.

**lydhyamsf:** Oiii, hehe acertou! Ethan estava brigando com Brian sim! espero q continue gostando e comentando por aqui! té maisss!

Bom, obrigada mais uma vez gente, até a proxima!


	8. Desaparecidos

**Desaparecidos**

Veja bem, minha vontade era de chorar, mas segurei todas as lágrimas que podiam estar prontas para sair e me controlei. Chorar não resolverá meus problemas e só atrasará minha vida. E Minha vida nesse exato momento não estava o que se chama de mil maravilhas.

Meu pai, eu notei, ainda não tinha voltado do Ministério ou de sei lá onde ele tinha ido. Não estaria tão preocupada se as circunstâncias fossem outras, afinal ele saiu de casa chateado comigo.

Ethan, estava trancado no quarto ainda, e se fosse tão Malfoy quanto eu imaginava, devia estar amaldiçoando a tudo e todos. E provavelmente precisaria do quarto reformado, porque a essa altura não devia ter mais nada intacto.

Pelo menos sabia que Emilly estava cuidando dos pequenos. Queria falar com eles, ver se estavam bem, assegurar-lhes que tudo estava certo. Afinal, eles não estavam acostumados a ver o pai e o padrinho brigarem ao modo trouxa.

Ah! Quem estava querendo enganar!

Subi as escadas correndo, não conseguindo manter as lágrimas.

Tenho 34 anos e sinto como se fosse uma menina de 10 que precisava urgentemente do colo da mãe.

E o pior é que não poderia recorrer ao colo da mãe, já que ela não estava mais aqui. Isso fez meu choro se intensificar.

Mal me mantinha em pé quando cheguei no corredor do meu quarto. As lágrimas me cegavam enquanto alcançava a porta do meu quarto.

"Isso é entre Ginny e eu, não se meta nisso, por favor" Ouvi Draco responder frio do lado de dentro do quarto, parecia remexer em tudo lá dentro "Você conseguiu pro dia que eu quero?" Parecia mudar de assunto.

"É claro que sim" Narcisa respondeu. Deu para notar em seu tom de voz que ela não estava satisfeita com o filho "Mas talvez você não precise mais do jeito que você está tratando seu casamento"

Casamento? Nosso casamento?

Aproximei mais da porta, alarmada, tentando captar tudo que eles falavam.

"Já disse que isso não é da sua conta" Ele respondeu irritado, perdendo a linha da educação que tinha com a mãe, percebi. Era a primeira vez que eu via acontecer desde que nos casamos. "Preciso ver Jenny" Senti uma pontada em meu peito com essa última frase, que na verdade sabia que era uma despedida.

Sai da porta e fui para a janela, onde estava de costas para a entrada do quarto.

Tentei segurar as lágrimas num choro silencioso, tentando me assegurar que Draco não estava indo se confortar nos braços daquela piranha loira e peituda por causa da nossa discussão.

Ele disse que precisa ver Jenny. Era impressão minha ou sua voz era quase... necessitada?

Ouvi a porta se abrir e tinha certeza que era a presença dele que eu sentia no corredor. Sentia seus olhos cinza me queimarem nas costas. Involuntariamente, me encolhi.

Sem dizer nada, ele se foi.

Soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando.

"Ginevra, você está bem?" Senti a mão cautelosa de Narcisa em meu ombro.

"Estou, obrigada" Não virei para encará-la. Não queria que ela me visse, apesar de nós duas sabermos que estou chorando "Narcisa, você poderia checar no Ministério se meu pai está lá?"

Ela respondeu que sim e eu agradeci.

Respirei fundo e tentei me recompor.

Agora não era hora de pensar só em mim.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Abra essa porta, Ethan!" Bati o mais forte que conseguia.

Depois de ter me assegurado que os pequenos não estavam passando por nenhum choque emocional nem nada decidi ir conversar com Ethan.

Mas ele parecia não estar nem ai pra mim. O que era estranho porque ele sempre foi muito atencioso comigo, mas mesmo assim, ele precisava ouvir.

"Não me faça usar a varinha Ethan Draco Malfoy!" Confesso que estava perdendo a paciência.

Sem delongas, puxei a varinha e enfeiticei a porta, escancarando-a.

Para minha surpresa, não tinha ninguém no aposento.

Convoquei um elfo e perguntei se sabia se Ethan estava na propriedade, mas a pequena criatura disse que ele havia saído enquanto eu conversava com Emilly e, para meu desespero de mãe, não havia avisado ninguém aonde ia.

Desci correndo as escadas para o escritório do meu sogro, para encontrá-lo numa conversa pesada com Narcisa.

Por mais que eu não quisesse interromper qualquer discussão que eles podiam estar tendo, precisava falar com ele.

"Posso ajudá-la, Ginevra?" Ele perguntou educado, enquanto Narcisa parecia perturbada em sua frente.

"Desculpe intrometer" Tive que me desculpar "Ethan sumiu e não avisou ninguém aonde ia" Contei aflita.

Narcisa me olhou quebrada, percebi, e depois deu um olhar significativo ao marido.

Era impressão minha ou eles estavam falando sobre mim quando os interrompi?

"Porque você não se senta, Ginevra" Lucius disse com todo o controle que tinha, sabia que estava preocupado também. Mas mesmo assim, Ethan sumiu e eles queriam que eu sentasse? "Você precisa se acalmar" Ele insistiu.

Como? Me diz, como? Como eu posso me acalmar, quando meu marido acaba de me dizer que esses quase 20 anos que estamos juntos foram uma perda de tempo? Como posso me acalmar quando essa Mansão parece que vai desmoronar em cima de mim? E além de meu pai estar sumido, Ethan também está!

"Narcisa," Olhei pra ela "Conseguiu contatar meu pai?"

Ela se aproximou de mim e praticamente me fez sentar.

"Seu pai sofreu um acidente, Ginevra" Ela disse suave "Um de seus irmãos acabou de nos chamar via Flu"

Meu pai? Acidente???

"Que acidente? Onde ele está?" Me levantei, tentando me orientar, mas sabendo que estava totalmente desorientada. Não podia deixar nada acontecer ao meu pai. Minha mãe já não estava mais aqui. Agora meu pai...

"Aparentemente, houve um experimento que deu errado no andar que seu pai estava visitando no Ministério e destruiu todo o andar" Lucius disse gentil. "Ele acabou de dar entrada no St. Mungus"

"Vou lá" Anunciei, indo até a porta, mas não dando nem dois passos, antes de Lucius me parar.

"Ginevra, seus irmãos acham prudente que, devido as sua atual condição" Ele se referia a gravidez "É melhor você permanecer aqui enquanto a situação se estabiliza"

"Não posso!" Respondi "Quero ir para o lado do meu pai!" Respondi. Sabia que não estava sendo nem um pouco educada. "Narcisa, você pode ficar de olho nas crianças..." Minha voz morreu. Por um segundo havia esquecido que Ethan não estava lá em cima com os outros.

"Quanto ao Ethan," Lucius tentou formular "Vamos dar até a janta para ele aparecer, certo?" Ele perguntou "Se não, ponho os Aurores a sua procura" Sugeriu.

"Certo" Concordei, relutante. Queria achá-lo agora.

"Vou pedir uma chá calmante para você" Narcisa disse gentil.

Forcei um sorriso em agradecimento.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny!" Virei e vi Ron andando à passos largos até mim.

Veja bem, meu pai estava internado no St. Mungus porque havia sofrido um acidente aparentemente grave e eu não poderia ficar em casa tomando chá da tarde e discutindo sobre o tempo com Narcisa. Sei que sua intenção foi a das melhores, mas sinceramente, até parece que eu ia ficar sentada esperando por notícias.

Por isso, pedi licença para usar o toalete e corri para o ponto de aparatação da Mansão. E agora estou aqui.

Eles deduzirão que estou aqui, imagino, e me mandarão notícias sobre Ethan se souberem de algo. Tentei não deixar o desespero bater de novo em meu peito, dizendo para mim mesma que ele é crescido e responsável. Mas mesmo assim era difícil.

Ainda sim, não sabia onde ele estava, já meu pai eu sabia, por isso vim pra cá.

"Você não devia estar aqui!" Ele exclamou me abraçando "Aquele idiota do seu marido não recebeu o recado?" Ouvi-o resmungar.

"Não ia ficar em casa esperando notícias, Ronald!" Exclamei brava.

"Até parece que não conhece a irmã que tem" Fred censurou e veio me abraçar também.

"Alguma notícia?" Perguntei, depois de abraçar todos meus irmãos.

"Ainda não, ele está sendo examinado agora" Bill respondeu sério.

Assenti.

"Nos resta esperar" Charlie comentou baixo, me puxando para um abraço e me fazendo sentar na cadeira mais próxima.

E ficamos lá, todos os sete irmãos, esperando.

DgDgDgDgDg

"Ginny!" Ouvi a voz de Draco, distante. Meus olhos estavam fechados pesadamente. Essa espera toda estava me deixando sonolenta. E alucinada. Acomodei-me melhor no ombro de Charlie, onde estava encostada com a cabeça. Ele é grande e forte como Ron, acho que isso o torna mais confortável para me apoiar e dormir, deduzi. Ou senão era apenas aquelas bobagens que a gente pensa quando se está com sono, mas não quer durmir.

"Ginny!" A voz estava mais próxima, então abri os olhos e realmente vi Draco andando apressado até mim. Tinha os passos pesados e os punhos fechados, carregando um ar frio ao redor de si. Porém o mais impressionante eram seu rosto, mais especificadamente, seus olhos, que estavam escuros e raivosos, e brilhavam intensamente. Notei também que nesse brilho havia um toque imperceptível de alívio, que somente olhos treinados como os meus conseguiriam identificar.

Levantei e respirei fundo, juntando forças para a próxima rodada de palavras frias e dolorosas que viriam.

Notei também, atrás de Draco, aquela secretária dele, correndo nos saltos altos e naquele vestido indecente, tentando acompanhar seu passo e equilibrando pastas e mais pastas nos braços.

"O que você faz aqui?" Perguntei. Ouvi meus irmãos abafarem uma risada. Eles sabiam o que meu tom de voz significava. Eles estavam mais do que acostumados com esse tom de voz: Fogo Weasley.

"Eu que devia te perguntar!" Draco respondeu quando se aproximou suficiente para que eu ouvisse seus sussurro frio e agonizante, mesmo sabendo que a minha pergunta não era bem para ele. Nesse ponto, nenhum dos meus irmãos riam mais. Eles estavam acostumados a ver Draco bravo, gritando e explodindo com eles por causa das suas provocações infantis, mas nunca presenciaram esse Draco. O Draco frio que quando queria machucar, não deixava a desejar. "Qual parte do 'não saia de casa' você não entendeu?"

Senti meu rosto esquentar e senti minhas próprias unhas afundando nas palmas das minhas mãos. Respirei fundo e tentei não perder o controle.

"É claro, deveria ter ficado sentadinha tomando um chá da tarde enquanto esperava alguma cabeça vermelha aparecer pela lareira e dizer que meu pai morreu, aí talvez, depois poderia subir sossegada e tomar um relaxante banho de banheira e comer sapos de chocolate" Respondi. Tudo bem, perdi o controle. Imaginei Ron resmungando para mim que estava ficando parecida com o marido quicante com quem me casei. Mas claro, apenas imaginei, já que ele estava tão surpreso que estava calado.

Draco não respondeu de imediato, mas continuou a me encarar, e eu sabia que em sua cabeça tudo trabalhava a mil, como na minha. Ele respirava pesadamente e seus punhos continuavam fechados.

"Não seja egoísta!" Ele finalmente disse tentando manter o auto controle "Você saiu de casa sem avisar ninguém e está grávida" Ele continuou a dizer com a voz fria, que combinava com os olhos. "Minha mãe ficou descabelada por saber que há mais um desaparecido! Meu pai pôs aurores atrás de Ethan há meia hora! O que você acha que eu pensei?" Seus olhos perfuravam os meus e me davam solavancos dentro do peito.

Senti a raiva ser substituída por culpa e dor mais rápido que uma sacudida de varinha. Meus olhos marejaram e todos ao meu redor pareciam mais agitados, com excessão de Draco, que ainda me encarava. Não sabia se estavam agitados pela menção do sumiço de Ethan, ou por ser verdade que eu estava grávida e supostamente não poder estar envolvida nesse tipo de transtorno emocional, ou por ser incrivelmente irônico que DRACO MALFOY esteja agindo de maneira sensata e ME chamando de egoísta, quando ele costumava ser o significado da palavra egoísmo.

"Céus, Malfoy!" Harry Potter apareceu no fim do corredor vestido com o uniforme do esquadrão de Aurores classe A - onde estavam os melhores - e praticamente cortou qualquer coisa que eu poderia falar. Não que eu soubesse o que eu ia falar, porque minha cabeça trabalhava a mil para se decidir se chorava descontroladamente, se gritava com Draco, ou se pedia desculpas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Harry parecia entediado. Caminhou até nós e, pude notar, sua capa esvoaçou atrás de si dando um ar um tanto dramático para aprimorar sua entrada também dramática.

"O que você quer?" Draco perguntou entre dentes, sem desviar o olhar de mim.

"_Seu pai fez toda a Classe A e B de Aurores sair de suas merecidas férias para procurar um adolescente em crise!_" Nós olhamos para um Harry Potter aborrecido. "Tenha a santa paciência, ele passou a tarde toda em minha casa!"

Soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando e, mesmo brava com Draco, me aproximei e afundei o rosto em seu peito, chorando de alívio e desespero e sofrimento contido.

"Ele o quê?" Draco perguntou, com um tom de voz estranho e contido, e, com uma pontada no peito, notei que ele não me envolveu em seu abraço como sempre faz quando estou chorando.

"Isso que você ouviu!" Harry respondeu irritado "Ele passou a tarde com as meninas. Agora, se vê se manda seu pai cancelar essa missão que ele chama de 'vida ou morte' e parar de oferecer galeões a quem encontrá-lo primeiro"

Este era o tipo de coisa que Lucius faria. Ri em meio as lágrimas e me afastei de Draco, que parecia aliviado também, mas seu rosto estava inexpressivo e seus olhos não estavam mais escuros. Só que também não estavam afetuosos e cheios de carinho.

"Sr. Malfoy" Ouvi Jenny se intrometer, mesmo que estivesse sendo formal "Já que está tudo certo com o herdeiro, podemos voltar para a Corporação Malfoy? Meu pé está doendo e essas pastas estão..."

"Volte sozinha" Draco respondeu sem rodeios, me encarando. Confesso que isso varreu meu corpo de satisfação. "Conecte com a Mansão e avise meus pais que está tudo certo com Ethan" Ele se virou para encará-la "E fique pela compania lá até segunda ordem, preciso de mais uma coisa ainda" Esse último comentário fez desaparecer qualquer satisfação que eu senti.

"Certo" Ela respondeu com os lábios retraídos e jogou os cabelos pra trás, lançando um olhar sem vergonha para Charlie e se retirando.

Houve um silêncio incomodo.

Notei que meus irmãos, pela primeira vez na vida, pareciam mais quietos do que em qualquer outra vez na vida. Acho que até eles sentiam que não era hora de brincadeiras.

"Como está o Sr. Weasley?" Harry perguntou coçando a nuca. Acho que ele também sentiu a tensão.

Então todos começaram a falar de uma vez, o arrastando para o mais longe que conseguiam de Draco e eu.

Olhei de volta para Draco e, como senti, seu olhar ainda estava em mim, me machucando com a intensidade que perfuravam meus olhos, por, principalmente, não estarem brilhando com aquela intimidade que costumam brilhar quando está me beijando e sussurrando palavras de amor ou quando está assistindo um de nossos filhos dormirem.

"A gente pode conversar mais tarde" Ele disse compreensivo e sem expressão.

"Você não me ama mais?" Perguntei sem me conter e me senti uma tola por parecer uma menina de 10 anos. Notei que era a segunda vez que me sentia assim em um dia só. Ele continuou a me olhar e sua expressão suavizou um pouco.

"Weasleys?" Um curandeiro anunciou alto chamando nossa atenção. Relutante, desviei o olhar de Draco e olhei para o bruxo adiante. Ele mantinha uma expressão impassiva e profissional "O paciente Arthur Weasley foi tratado e todos os ferimentos e traumas cuidados, sem deixar seqüelas" Ele fez uma pausa, examinando nossos rostos apreensivos e ansiosos "Mas ele entrou em estado de coma e, agora, resta apenas esperar"

Dessa vez, quando afundei meu rosto para chorar no peito de Draco, ele me abraçou.

* * *

Mais um capítulo! 

Bom, espero mesmo que vocês gostem e mandem reviews!

Obrigada pra quem comentou no capítulo anterior, é bom saber que vocês estão gostando: **marycena, Lolita Malfoy, Angelica, Ju-PiAzZaLuNgA, Isa Slytherin, Ishtar Malfoy, Nadeshiko Amamya e Nanny D**. Vocês são demais! XD

Beijos e até a próxima gente!


	9. Reconciliação?

**Reconciliação?**

"Gin" Ouvi Draco sussurrar em meu ouvido. Afundei meu rosto confortavelmente naquele lugar que descansava a cabeça e, lentamente, abri os olhos.

Preguiçosamente, me afastei um pouco do peito de Draco e olhei ao redor. Ainda estava no hospital, notei com uma pontada no coração.

"Você cochilou por duas horas" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Assenti e olhei ao redor.

Charlie dormia desconfortável em um dos assentos. Bill, George e Harry conversavam silenciosamente entre eles. Os outros, deduzi, deviam ter ido para casa.

"Acho melhor irmos para casa, Gin" Draco disse autoritário, me fazendo procurar contato visual com ele.

"Eu não vou..." Ele levou uma mão para minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo firme na boca. Firme e simples, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil.

Ele se afastou um pouco e, ainda me segurando pela nuca, ele encostou a testa na minha.

Abri os olhos e notei que estava em seu colo.

Encontrei os olhos cinzas dele.

"Odeio quando você faz isso" Murmurei. Passei minhas mãos por seu pescoço, o abraçando, procurando conforto, alívio.

"Isso o quê?" Ele deixou seus lábios tremerem levemente para cima.

"Calar minha boca com beijos"

Ele sorriu.

"Vamos para casa, Gin" Ele insistiu "Seus irmãos estão aqui e você precisa descansar e se alimentar devidamente"

Suspirei cansada e me afastei dele.

Eu não tinha outra escolha, tinha? Quero dizer, não é nada legal começar uma briga dentro de um hospital. E já não é como se nós dois estivéssemos bem. Ainda precisávamos conversar, mas certamente, agora não era o momento.

"Vamos" Me levantei e me despedi dos outros. Insisti que me mandassem noticias o tempo todo. Depois, caminhamos até a área de aparatação e voltamos para a Mansão.

DgDgDgDgDg

Veja bem, quando concordei em voltar para casa para comer alguma coisa e descansar propriamente, não estava contando com _isso_.

E _isso_ estava passando dos limites.

A Mansão é enorme, claro, e comporta muitas pessoas. Muitas mesmo. E não me importa que as crianças tragam seus amigos para cá e se divirtam e façam todas essas coisas que os jovens fazem. Porque eu sei o que é ser adolescente e querer jogar algumas partidas de xadrez bruxo ou beber cerveja amanteigada e jogar conversa fora.

E note que toda aquela rixa de Malfoys e Weasleys amenizaram no momento em que Draco e eu tivemos nosso primeiro filho, mas não significa que acabou. Meu pai e meu sogro são o exemplo vivo disso. Mas melhorou a paz do mundo bruxo. _Muito_. E isso é o tipo de conflito que morrerá na minha geração, entende? Quando Draco e meus irmãos morrerem (E espero que isso só aconteça a daqui, não sei, uns cem anos), nossos filhos e netos viverão em harmonia, porque eles se dão muito bem. A relação de primos é levada bem a sério entre eles.

Por isso Madeleine, a filha mais nova de Gui e Fleur – que também não é tão nova assim, já que ela tem a idade do meu filho mais velho, e ambos, são os mais velhos a freqüentarem Hogwarts em nossa família, apesar de ela estar na Grifinória como um bom Weasley – e Nate, filho de Ron e Hermione – que é um ano mais novo que Ethan e, conseqüentemente, um ano mais velho que Emily e Mary Jane (a filha mais nova de Harry) – estão aqui em casa.

Na verdade, quando cheguei do hospital, fui recebida com certa uma certa euforia eu me surpreendeu, porque eu não sabia que havia tanta gente por aqui. Mas acho que foi bom, já que isso distraiu qualquer coisa que Lucius e Narcisa poderiam ter me dito por ter saído de casa de um jeito tão inesperado. Não sou iludida, claro, sei que eventualmente eles me pegarão em algum corredor vazio para algum tipo de sermão sobre como ficaram preocupados e quase pagaram o dobro para os aurores me procurarem também.

Ethan, Emily, Brian, Nate, Madeleine, Lily e M.J. me atacaram por noticias sobre meu pai e depois de algumas explicações, descobri que Lucius e Narcisa ocupavam o tempo de Kyle e Julie que queriam ficar com os mais velhos, mas ninguém os permitiu por serem pequenos demais para estarem com eles.

E, descobri também, que Brian e Emily se resolveram sozinhos com Ethan – não que eu não vá dar uma dura com ele também, já que sua atitude não foi correta, mas isso poderia esperar. Está tudo muito confuso no momento e, tenho certeza, que não é apenas sobre isso que preciso conversar com ele. – que era maravilhoso, pois nada melhor do que uma boa conversa, mesmo que depois de um bom soco.

Mas não era isso que me irritava, nem me intrigava ao mesmo tempo.

O fato de Ethan não parar de discutir e implicar com Lily era o que me irritava. Aliás, não apenas a mim. Draco parece estar a ponto de explodir também. E seus próprios amigos e primos não agüentavam mais.

Tudo bem, eu sei que ele nunca foi o melhor amigo de Lily, mas eles costumavam a se entender. Mas parece que depois de tantas tréguas, a guerra finalmente está estourando. E veja que Ethan é a cópia perfeita de Draco, aperfeiçoada com a minha teimosia.

Lily terá que agüentar muito pela frente.

Só não entendo por que toda essa implicância. Ele costuma ser muito reservado, principalmente, na frente de nós, os pais.

Ou...

Eu, como mãe, não estou querendo aceitar o fato de que Ethan cresceu e... pode estar se apaixonando... e se casando... e tendo filhos... e SAINDO DE CASA!

_Ai. MEU. MERLIN!_

Soltei o garfo que usava pesadamente na mesa e me levantei sem pensar duas vezes, assustada com meu próprio pensamento.

Talvez seja hora de mandá-lo para um programa de intercâmbio em Durmstrang.

Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, Draco, que também estava a mesa, comendo e me fazendo companhia, se assustou com meus movimentos e me segurou pelo braço, procurando contato visual comigo. Acho que ele pensou que eu estava preste a fugir para o hospital atrás de meu pai. Ou algo do tipo.

Depois que encontrei seus olhos, fiz de tudo para desviá-los novamente, mas não fui tão rápida o suficiente. Ou ele que era muito habilidoso.

Ele afrouxou seus dedos que rodeavam meu braço e riu. E confesso que isso não me deixou de bom humor.

"Não vejo nada de engraçado por aqui" Resmunguei, me afastando da cadeira em que estava sentada "_Nem aqui dentro_" Apontei um dedo para minha cabeça. Acho que ele achou mais engraçado ainda, por que sua risada intensificou.

Tudo bem, não vou dizer que estou _mesmo_ irritada, porque faz tanto tempo que não ouço sua risada assim tão de perto, sincera e real, que até me amoleceu um pouco. Sem contar aquelas covinhas que apareciam em seu rosto. E o modo como seu cabelo loiro balança nas costas quando ele joga a cabeça pra trás...

Ai, Merlin!

Voltei a me sentar e bebi um pouco do suco.

"Ethan não vai para Durmstrang, Ginny" Ele disse, recuperando o ar "Não há mais programa de intercâmbio para alunos nessa idade" Ele comentou divertido.

Revirei os olhos, esquecendo da fraqueza que senti ao ver Draco tão bonito.

"Você não vê problema se ele começar a namorar, porque é homem, mas qual o problema de Emily namorar?" Respondi, desafiante.

Ele enrijeceu no lugar que estava sentado.

"Emily é nova demais" Ele disse sério "E já conversamos sobre isso"

"Que seja" Deixei o assunto ir, não estava com vontade de outra rodada de discussões.

Levantei os olhos para encará-lo e ele encontrou os meus.

Houve um silêncio incomodo.

Sabíamos que ainda precisávamos conversar. Não apenas sobre Emily começar a namorar. Havia outros assuntos pendentes... Como o nosso casamento.

E lembrar disso me fez sentir a garganta coçar e meu coração se remoer por dentro. Não é como se eu pudesse controlar meus sentimentos e isso me deixava brava, por ser tão transparente a ponto dele notar que estava quebrada por dentro. E eu não conseguia saber nem metade do que se passava dentro dele.

Claro que conseguia saber alguns sentimentos facilmente. Por exemplo, quando ele está muito feliz, muito mesmo, ele tem um brilho diferente no olhar e seus olhos até ficam mais claros, ou quando está muito bravo ou excitado seus olhos ficam escuros, quase negros. Sem contar suas caras e bocas... Mas isso, na verdade, era o que ele queria que eu soubesse, não o que ele queria dizer sem ter a intenção.

"Você tem que descansar" Ele disse, quebrando o silêncio. "Estar bem disposta para cuidar de seu pai" Sei que ele não disse, mas entrelinhas, ele quis dizer: Não se preocupe com isso agora, você tem seu pai para se preocupar já. Podemos conversar depois.

Ele levantou uma mão e alcançou a minha que estava sobre a mesa, apertando-a fortemente. Tão forte que doeu. Mas nesse gesto eu pude entender que não estava sendo tão fácil para ele também. E isso fez meu coração bater mais forte.

Ele tinha um jeito diferente de lidar com situações difíceis, criando barreiras de gelo em si. Eu costumava achar insensível de sua parte, mas com o tempo descobri que isso era o jeito dele de ajudar os outros. Estando forte para os outros. Tornando-se o porto seguro dos outros.

"Não" Eu me ouvi respondendo, sem pensar direito. Soltei sua mão e me levantei. Ele se levantou também e entendeu que eu queria conversar agora. Porque, na verdade, eu queria conversar sobre aquilo de uma vez por todas. Adiar não faria bem nenhum ao meu emocional.

Saímos da Sala de Jantar e fomos para o aposento mais próximo, a Sala Familiar. E, antes de virar para encará-lo, verifiquei se fechava bem a porta.

Nenhum de nós sentou.

Ele me encarava. Esperava que eu dissesse sobre o que eu queria discutir. Revirei os olhos internamente. Homens são impossíveis. Na hora de discutir a relação não trazem nenhum assunto a tona com medo de se comprometerem.

"Eu posso entender porque você não quer que Emily namore," Tentei não desviar meus olhos dos dele "Eu posso entender que você não se entenda com meus irmãos," Respirei fundo, sentindo minha pulsação mais forte "E eu posso entender que você passe tanto tempo com sua secretária..." Ele fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas eu continuei a falar, calando-o "_por causa do trabalho_" Fiz uma pausa e desviei meu olhar para, ironicamente, um retrato do nosso casamento na parede. Éramos jovens demais. Crianças demais. Todos diziam isso quando decidimos nos casar. Mas, nossa teimosia e insistência foram maior. Voltei a encontrar seus olhos cinzas. Notei que sua expressão estava neutra. "O que eu não entendo" Tentei não deixar meu nervosismo transparecer nas palavras. Mas falhei, claro "É por que você se casou comigo..." Baixei o olhar para minha aliança. "Por quê? Se você achou que acabaria com todos os planos que você poderia ter pela frente?"

Sabia que minha voz era quase suplicante, mas eu queria saber por que.

No dia que discutimos por causa do namoro de Emily ele deixou bem claro que se o mesmo acontecesse a ela – namorasse e descuidasse como nós nos descuidamos – isso estragaria sua vida. Ele quis dizer que isso estragou a sua?

Ele respirou fundo e virou de costas, andando até uma estante próxima.

"Você sempre foi irritantemente persistente, sabia?" Fiquei sem palavras. Ele riu, sem realmente achar graça. "Não que isso não seja adorável" Ele continuou, olhando as fotos na estante "Em você tudo é adorável"

Meu coração, se possível, batia mais forte do que antes.

"Mas quando você quer dizer planos, pode significar qualquer coisa..." Ele levantou a mão e pegou uma foto que ele mesmo tinha tirado. Eu estava com Kyle recém nascido no colo e Ethan, de 11 anos de idade, segurava a mão de Julie pequena como um bom irmão mais velho. Emily tinha nove anos e fazia pose para a foto, mandando beijos para o fotógrafo. Todos sorriam felizes. "Confesso que em meus planos para o futuro não continham 'casamento' e 'filhos' apesar de toda essa educação de famílias bruxas em continuar a linhagem com um bom casamento e herdeiros" Ele desviou os olhos da foto em sua mão e olhou para a janela "Eu também não queria sossegar e continuar com os negócios da família" Ele riu levemente "Meu pai teria uma parada cardíaca se ouvisse isso"

Ele se aproximou mais da janela, com a foto ainda em mãos.

"Então, você apareceu" Ele olhava através da janela, mas não enxerga realmente nada "Você e sua persistência, você e seus cabelos vermelhos, você e sua insegurança" Ele parou e voltou a olhar a foto. "Começamos a nos ver escondidos e foi divertido, mas nunca foi suficiente pra mim. Aí você me disse que estava grávida e foi como um balde de água fria em mim" Ele, finalmente levantou os olhos da foto e encontrou os meus próprios olhos. "Meus planos mudaram. De repente, a idéia de te ter mais por perto se tornou agradável, trabalhar com meu pai não era incomodo e ter filhos seria maravilhoso"

Ele caminhou lentamente para perto de mim, sem desviar o olhar do meu.

"Meu futuro é hoje e eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com ele" Ele pôs a foto em minha mão e se aproximou de mim. Apontou para a foto e eu olhei "É esse sorriso que eu me preocupo em ver todo dia nos rostos de vocês" Eu senti meus olhos marejarem. Draco não estava tentando ser romântico. Ele nunca tentava. Ele conseguia ser, sem mesmo perceber que estava sendo.

Eu levantei meus olhos para ele novamente e notei o quão próximo ele estava. Ele levantou uma mão e passou por meu rosto, lentamente. Fechei os olhos, ansiando apreciar melhor seu toque. Mal notei que havia segurado minha respiração.

"Meus planos, Gin" Ele sussurrou, tirando a foto de minhas mãos. E ele estava próximo, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente bater em meu rosto. "Eles mudaram, principalmente, por causa de você"

Eu abri meus olhos e vi seus lábios quase colados aos meus. Procurei seu olhar. Ele não estava rindo, não estava sério, não estava nada. O único indício de seus sentimentos, no momento, era seus olhos.

Eles brilhavam, límpidos.

Sorri e levantei minhas mãos para descansá-las em seus ombros.

Sei que devia ser mais linha dura com ele, mas é humanamente impossível.

Draco não costuma ser tão... romântico assim. E de fato, ele não faz nem idéia de que está sendo romântico, o que torna a situação toda mais bonita. Porque era tudo natural. Simplesmente fluía de si.

Ele trouxe sua outra mão livre para minha cintura e, lentamente, a levou até minhas costas. Contrastando com a lentidão de seus atos, ele me puxou para perto, num movimento rápido.

"Algo mais que gostaria de discutir?" Ele perguntou, roçando seus lábios nos meus. E tenho certeza que ele estava se divertindo com essa situação. Pois, convenhamos, não é como se ele não soubesse que estava praticamente me controlando, já que eu nem podia mais sentir minhas pernas fixas no chão.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me beijasse.

Só que não foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Ele levou seus lábios para meu pescoço e deixou um rastro lento e preguiçoso de beijos por onde passava, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava minhas pernas para sua cintura, me fazendo entrelaçá-las ao seu redor.

Estava muito bom, mas confessava que no íntimo estava irritada, mas bem no íntimo. Não a ponto de querer que ele parasse o que estava fazendo.

_Ele estava me provocando_.

Sorri em satisfação quando ele me apertou fortemente na coxa e corria a boca em direção da minha. Ele me beijou firme e passou a língua por meus lábios, pedindo entrada...

_"Tio Ron no flu, mãe!"_ Era a voz de Ethan. Draco se afastou e me encarou irritado. Não irritado comigo, exatamente. Tentei me desvencilhar de seus braços, mas ele me segurou firmemente, impedindo que eu saísse de seu colo.

Olhei em seus olhos. Não poderia ficar me divertindo com ele enquanto meu irmão estava numa chamada via flu com alguma informação importante sobre meu pai.

"Draco..." Ele me calou pressionando seus lábios nos meus. Afastou-se e olhou em meus olhos.

"Quero você em casa de noite" Ele sussurrou rouco e autoritário, deslizando as palmas das mãos da minha coxa até minhas costas, descansando-as por lá, depois me puxando mais contra si, fazendo com que eu sentisse seu estado físico.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

Draco não fazia idéia quando estava sendo romântico. Mas era completamente ciente quando estava sendo provocativo.

Eu assenti e o beijei rapidamente nos lábios.

Quando, finalmente, saí de seus braços, apressei-me rapidamente para fora do aposento para atender meu irmão.

Ri antes de sair.

Podia ouvir Draco resmungando sobre mandar Ethan para Durmstrang e enterrar meu irmão vivo na próxima reunião de família.

* * *

iHola, lectores de mi corazón! XD

Desculpe a demora pra att, gente! Mas agora começarei a att mais rápido, já que as férias estão chegando! o/ finalmente... bom, não sei ainda... provavelmente haverá uma recu básica de matemática e física... mas... isso não me impede de att! uehuehe

**OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS: Isa Slytherin, Angélica, Alicia Black W Lupin, Aika-chan no Monogatari, Ginny Danae Malfoy, Tuty Frutty, beca malfoy, Ishtar Malfoy, Nah Evans Potter, Nanny D, Sansa-chan, Jane Empress of Wolfs, juliana e bbiiaa!**

Desculpe por não poder responder cada uma dessa vez gente, eu realmente li cada uma com muito carinho e vocês são o máximo! Espero que continuem me mandando reviews! adoro postar um capítulo novo e ver o que vcs mandam falando sobre o que acharam! Isso realmente me incentiva a att mais rápido 8D Eu realmente me lamento quando demoro pra att enquanto vcs me mandam tantas reviews! Obrigada mesmo!

Beijos e queijos!


	10. NOTA DA AUTORA!

*****Com muita, muita, muuuuita vergonha*****

Eu **não** abandonei essa fic! Prometo!

Voltarei a trabalhar nela. Quero terminá-la em quatro ou cinco capítulos, no máximo.

Paciência comigo, certo?

Beijos e muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente!

P.S.: Eu sei como esses recadinhos são irritantes, principalmente, quando você acha que é uma atualização. Sorry.


End file.
